Rumor Has It
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Annabeth Chase is your model student who never dabbles in the tomfoolery of gossip but when a rumor surfaces that Goode High School's most eligible bachelor, Percy Jackson is apparently going to ask her to the Halloween dance, she doesn't know what to make of it but when he asks, will her answer be yes or no? Percabeth Mortal AU (Short story).
1. Rumor Has It

_Hey guys, I am back with the new revised version of Rumour Has It. Took me a bit of time to create the plan but I did it and now there is an extension to the original document but not much has been changed. The next chapter will be up soon, so please enjoy the new Rumour Has It. Title is from Rumour Has It by Adele._

* * *

Rumour Has It

Chapter One: Rumour Has It

Annabeth Chase had always been a good girl. She was the student body president, had the highest IQ in school and had a column of straight A Stars on her report card since kindergarten. She had only be on a few dates but she always ended up ending the relationships cause she felt absolutely nothing.

She had just finished her meeting with the dance committee who had been elected to plan and bring to life Goode High School's Ghouls and Ghosts Gala as the titled it. To Annabeth it was just the Halloween Dance. She had never been a fan of Halloween and really wasn't interested in going.

She didn't care if she showed up without a date, or if she was obligated to go, she had no interest in Halloween. Her mother made her believe that Halloween was a childish holiday for the simple minded. Well secretly, Annabeth would go if someone asked her to the dance but she would much rather study at home but it was the last chance she would get to go to a Halloween dance.

Annabeth dusted her knee length grey pleated skirt, making sure her white blouse was tucked in neatly, fiddling around with her tie, straightening her blue buttoned up blazer and giving her hair a quick run through with her hand, she walked through the corridors of Goode High school; not failing to notice the constant glares she was getting from all the girls she walked by, and the multiple frowns and sad looks on the guys faces as she arrived at her locker to put her books away and get set for her next class.

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice yelled, immediately catching Annabeth's attention as she turned her head and noticed the familiar head of black hair rushing her way followed by another three blurs, two brown and one blonde.

"Easy guys, you aren't supposed to run in the halls your know." Annabeth hissed, closing her locker and turning to her friend who were smiling at her and staring at her with excited expressions. "Alright, what is going on here?"

Will, the blonde blur rushed forward, backing Annabeth into the lockers, his bright baby blue eyes filled with thanks and happiness, which matched the blindingly bright yellow shirt he was wearing with a pair of loose orange khaki shorts and a pair of sandals, his blonde hair hanging off his head in a messy mop of shiny gold, his fringe reaching just above his eyes, he liked his hair like that.

"You remember that rumour about Nico Di Angelo not being straight and that he was planning to ask me out to the dance." Annabeth gives a single nod. "Well it is true and he was shy and nervous when he asked me which is strange for a bad boy punk, no Emo, yeah he's Emo and dark and dreary which is what I really, really, really like and how handsome is he when he sits on his motor cycle, egad how badly I just wanna run my hand through his silky brown hair. And gods those eyes; they're like pools of dark chocolate that I just wanna..." Will rambled to himself dreamily.

"Enough about your stupid crush Solace." The dark haired woman, her black hair cut in an rough edged, uneven pixie cut hair style that suited her, her powerful stormy electric blue eyes filled with annoyance as she swatted Will upside the head before crossing her arms across her chest, the image of a Barbie doll with and arrow through its head on her black t-shirt being hidden by her arms. She was wearing black leather skinny jeans and a pair of black biker boots to match. "And here I thought that you were actually a dude and not a fan-girl like Drew fawning over him."

Will blushed and muttered a "Shut up," his blush only brightening. His crush on Nico di Angelo, an Emo bad boy that rode a sleek motorcycle that looked identical to the one in the Ghost Rider movie (minus the flames) was not a secret. Will had the hots for him since they came to Goode. Nico had an obsession with skulls, considering each one of his leather jackets he wore had a flaming skull sewn professionally on the back. All will ever did in class, lunch, and homeroom was stare directly at Nico if he was present which he always was.

No one ever expected the bad boy Emo, that loved the colour black to have a thing for the bubbliest, most lively and bright person in good high which was ofcourse, Will Solace. Opposites really do attract.

"Can you get on with the story please?" Annabeth groaned, her gaze turning to the other two present. Piper McLean came from Cherokee descent with chocolate-brown hair that was choppy and unevenly cut, some strands braided on both sides, and a feather at the end of one. Piper Mclean had tomboyish nature and appearance but don't judge a book by its cover because she is beautiful, her dark tanned skin was clear of blemishes, imperfections.

The girl had a unique condition when it came to her eyes, in the lighting of certain rooms her eyes changed colour, they went from brown to blue to green in an effortless kaleidoscope of colour but no one knew the exact colour of her eyes, it truly fascinated everyone how her eyes changed colour, in one moment they would be a warm brown, then the next a rich green, and in the next and deep blue.

It looked like in this moment, her eyes were a bright and warm brown as she spoke with glea. "Okay, when Will was on his way to see Nico he stopped when he heard Torrington conversing with Cecil, one of Nico's friends and they mentioned something about a rumour that had been spreading." Piper explained calmly.

"So Will came to Piper who went and asked Drew who heard the very rumour and it's about you." The African American girl with a complexion similar to the colour of a roasted coffee bean, with shoulder length curly cinnamon brown hair, her golden eyes filled with excitement. "It turns out its a rumour that's been circulating for about a month, well since before the posters for the Halloween dance were put up."

Annabeth was getting very frustrated. "What is the rumour?" Annabeth demanded, annoyed completely right now by the impending wait of what this damn rumour was.

"Rumour has it that Nico's cousin, leader of their little bad boy click, captain of the swim team and leader of their band, Perseus Achilles Jackson is planning to ask you to the Goode High School's Ghouls and Ghosts Gala in a week from the dance which is today at about-." Will gasps out, showing the others his watch and they gasp. Annabeth had lost interest.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning back to her locker to grab her books, "it's just a rumour guys, they probably confused me with someone else cause why else would Goode High's supreme bachelor and bad boy, ask a good girl like me to the Halloween dance." She murmured as she closed her locker and turned to face her friends but they were gone, but a shadow was being cast by hers.

Annabeth quickly turned round and almost dropped her books when she saw who was standing behind her, leaning casually against the lockers, twirling the key of his motorcycle, Riptide in between his fingers that were sticking out his fingerless gloves, his hair messy which only highlighted the pure hotness of his face, his sea green eyes watching Annabeth with pure fascination. Annabeth made a mental not that piper's green eyes looked nothing like his, in fact she wasn't sure she had ever seen that colour before.

The instant she saw him, she knew who he was. This Greek god like being dressed in a black and tight short sleeved shirt that bended round each and every one of his defined muscles lines, especially the six back that lay beneath that shirt, black jeans hugging his long muscular legs, his signature leather jacket hanging off the hand that wasn't holding the key and over his shoulder was the bad boy and top bachelor of Goode High.

Perseus Achilles Jackson was standing right before her.

"I take it you heard the rumour Miss Chase." Percy spoke, his voice deep and husky that actually left chills running down Annabeth's spine, how was it possible that this guy had this kind of effect on her. Annabeth's lips parted slightly to answer but her voice was lost on her. She just couldn't comprehend what was wrong with her as she gapped like a fish and Percy's face graced a cool, leg to jelly turning smirk as Annabeth nodded once. "You are very cute you know."

Annabeth nearly collapsed, he knees felt like they were going to give way any moment, her cheeks becoming dusted with a light blush. "T-T-Tha-nk y-yo-u." She stuttered, nervously tucking a loose tress of her blonde hair behind her ear, fighting the urge to bit her bottom lip.

"Well I came to confirm the rumour's truth. Do you want to go with me to the Ghouls and Ghosts Gala next week Friday?" He asked, his voice sincere, honest, Annabeth could tell that he was genuinely being honest.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer with an "Okay," but it came out very high pitched and Perseus smiled. Annabeth gulped as he stepped closer, his arms encasing her in a cages against the locker's, Annabeth's heart drumming harder than a knockout punch against her chest, and faster than lightning, her free hand that wasn't holding her books was pressed against the locker.

Annabeth tried to compose herself, but gulped as she stared up into the supreme bad boy's eyes and then down to his perfectly shaped lips, so smooth, her senses being wafted but the oceanic and salty breeze that encased him, as she stared at his lips and wandered if they tasted the same as he smelt. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like her legs were going to give in any second. "I look forward to it." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her gasp at the shivers than ran down her bones. He reached into her front blazer pocket and pulled out her phone out and flipped it open, typing something in.

"What are you doing Perseus?" Annabeth asked, more like stuttered yet again, internally groaning at herself. Why was she acting like all the girls who did when they swooned over him.

"Percy." He answered, still fixated on his current task when a loud beat sounded into the hallway from his back pocket and he pulled it out and smiled. Annabeth was still confused by what he had said as he closed her phone and put it in her pocket. "My number is saved as Percy, hearing people call me Perseus makes me feel old. I have your number and you have mine, you can text me the time you want me to fetch you and your address."

"Oh..." Annabeth spoke, feeling a little silly, the lop-sided smile on Percy's face really made her heart drum. "I can't wait, ummm, Percy." Annabeth answered, her hand gripping her books tighter due to her sweaty palm.

"Me neither, Wise Girl." He winked and Annabeth lost all bearings and control of her body when he leaned in and whispered that nickname and all her books slid out her hands and to the floor. Percy smiled and picked them up for her, "You dropped these," he stated in a playful tone as he placed the books in Annabeth's arms and winked once more, walking away and the minute he rounded the corner, Annabeth could finally breath again.

"Sweet mother of Rhea." She gasped as she looked to the side and saw Thalia standing there, a gigantic smirk on her face, Hazel and Piper grinning like mad fools and Will, he was plain out doing a victory dance but that isn't what she noticed. She saw the phone in Thalia's hand as she chuckled before putting her phone away.

Annabeth's phone buzzed in her breast pocket and she pulled it out, hearing various message tones in the hallways as she opened up her alerts bar, her eyes widening when she saw that a video of her and Percy had been posted on the school website. she looked up to scold Thalia but she had vanished and her eyes bugged out when she heard Thalia speaking through the school intercom system, _"All the buggers who bet against me, pay up cause Percy Jackson is officially off the market for the Halloween Dance. Annabeth Chase is going to the dance with Percy Jackson bitches."_

Annabeth had never felt so mortified in her entire life as she stared at Thalia who appeared out the room where the speaker system and microphone were with a gigantic smirk on her face as she wrapped and arm around her shoulders, "Why did you do that?!" Annabeth said, lowering her head slightly so they couldn't see her flushed face.

"Because I love seeing you look like this and I wanted to be the one to share it so I'd get paid. It would have been out by the end of the day, I just sped up the process for ya." Annabeth looked over at Piper, Hazel and Will who were talking animatedly before they turned their heads and smiled impishly at Annabeth who raised an eyebrow as Thalia spoke, "What you three talking bout?"

"Costume ideas for Annabeth now that she is going with Bad Boy Percy Jackson to the dance." They answered at the same time causing Annabeth's eyes to widen.

"I think we need to take her with us tomorrow to get constume measurements cause i think she needs a custom one done." Piper said as she made a frame with her hands, looking at Annabeth, mentally debating and deciding on a course of action. "Aha, I think I have the perfect idea." She chirped as she rushed forward, hooking her arm through Annabeth's, "Come on, we need to talk designs."

Annabeth paled at the idea as they were heading to the cafeteria and looked over at Thalia, Will and Hazel who chuckled at her mortified expression as they followed the bubbly girl to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Well there we are, the first chapter complete. Hope you like. I am not sure when I will update next, hopefully soon but i hope you enjoyed it. Figured it would be better if I started afresh instead of editing the old one so here we are, hope you all enjoyed. See you soon._


	2. Lunchtime Chatter

_Hey guys, I am back with the second chapter of Rumor Has It and I am super excited about writing this. These ideas really stuck with me for a long time and I am so glad to finally be doing this. Anyway, in this chapter, it's still the same day but in the next chapter I'm gonna explain how the chapters will work so anyway, enjoy this second chapter everyone.  
_

* * *

Rumour Has It

Chapter Two: Lunchtime Chatter

Annabeth wondered what she had done to be subjected to this means of torture.

She was an model student with good morals and ethics, hard working, determined with a perfect GPA for someone her age so why oh why did she have to be subjected to the stares and not so subtle glances from fellow classmates.

True to her word, Piper had dragged her right into the cafeteria with the other three in tow and almost immediately, people turned and looked at her. Girls glanced at her with envy and jealously, some guys looked annoyed because they possibly wanted to ask her to the dance and other were grinning before going about their gossipy ways.

It had barely been a quarter of an hour and she was already the talk of the school and it was all because she was going to the dance with Percy Jackson. Standing in the line to get lunch, she could feel the eyes on her an every time she turned her head and looked at the student body that was gathering, they all turned away and acted as if they saw absolutely nothing. It was beginning to get annoying and Annabeth tried not to take not of it but it was hard when you could feel the looks on you.

She had opted for a chicken salad on white bread with a side of fruit salad and a bottle of water. She had reached for her money to pay for her lunch but a hand reached over and a familiar voice spoke behind her, almost making her drop her tray, "Put it with mine."

Annabeth's breath had hitched, her body frozen on the spot at the lunch lady just smiled and did as the person had said. She turned, moving like she was in slow motion to come face to face with Percy Jackson. Her cheeks were already hot and it grew when he tossed a gleeful and carefree smile her way as he got his change from the lunch lady.

"I believe you're supposed to say thank you." He said with a smirk as he leaned in speaking right by her ear, his warm breath blowing against her cheek, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"T-thank you." She stuttered, her subconscious completely baffled at how she had turned into a stuttering, blithering idiot in the presence of this man. She hated to admit it but she could have fainted when he smiled at her and walked away as if he had done nothing.

Annabeth watched him walk away with a little prep to his step, stunned by the sheer presence the guy had. All eyes followed him as he made his way over to his table of friends. Annabeth turned and almost rolled her eyes at Will who was batting his eye lashes and sighing like a love struck fool at none other than Nico Di Angelo who Percy sat next to.

She had worked on a project this one time with the infamous son of Hades. His father owned one of the largest motorcycle collection on the planet and rumours say he was a Hell's Angel but he has never said otherwise. Nico was the pure essence of bad boy supreme. He walked around with this swagger that said don't-mess-with-me-bitch and dressed like a pure biker solidified that. Leather jacket, ripped black pants, the only colour she had ever seen him wear was black apart from the one time he had worn a brown aviator jacket.

And next to them was the one who Hazel just loved to talk about. Frank Zhang, one of the toughest looking guys in the school. He had this buzz cut hair style, bulky build which had come a couple of years ago when he hit puberty. He was no longer chubby but had muscles and looked very intimidating even though he could be a sweetheart. Annabeth had also done a presentation with him for English and the dude had a way with words and this gentle teddy bear like nature that no-one saw at school.

"You guys are drooling." Thalia quipped, bring all to their senses. Will didn't look ashamed at all whilst Hazel and Annabeth looked mortified. "Come on guys, Piper's waiting to talk designs for costumes with us." She said with a cheeky smile as she walked over to the table where said girl was seated with her boyfriend. Jason Grace is Thalia's younger brother even though they look nothing alike apart from the eyes but by DNA they were brother and sister,

Jason smiled and waved at the gang as they all got seated before he spoke, "So I hear Annabeth has a date to the dance."

Annabeth groaned and took a bite of her sandwich, "it's all everyone can talk about so I shouldn't be surprised. It happened like half an hour ago and everyone already knows. Everyone keeps looking at me." She complained as she set her sandwich down and took a sip of the water. "I honestly don't know what the big deal is."

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth." Piper said with a slight chuckle, "This is a big deal because one, it's Percy Jackson. Two, you crushed hard on him for a full two years." She held up two fingers and then lifted a third, "Three, the guy turned down a bare minimum of fifty single girls that have asked him to go with them."

"Fou," Will interrupted, holding up for fingers, "It's no lie that the guy has been into you for a long time."

Annabeth scoffed, "Now that is a load of poppycock. What would he see in me? We are nothing alike."

Everyone on the table groaned as Will continued, "Annabeth, be serious. The most wanted guy in this school by both genders, the guy most dude are jealous of, the guy most dudes in this school wanna be, asked you to the dance." Will pressed, making Annabeth look at all of them, "There were girls lined up waiting to ask him, that included Drew Tanaka who looks like a Persian Princess but he turned even her down because he wanted to ask you."

"Annabeth," Piper spoke up, "I listen on the grapevines. I have eyes and ears everywhere in this school. He wants to go with you, not anyone else. He has never shown an interest in girls, he's had few relationships. He doesn't do the whole one night stand shit, he is a committed person and he has had his eyes sent on you for some time. They guy is just as much a virgin as you."

Annabeth's cheeks burned as she hissed, "Announce it to the world why don't you."

"I'm sorry but its true. He's not what everyone makes him out to be which is why it's a big deal." Piper said as she flipped open her bond notebook that she liked to doodle and draw in when she was bored, "I plan to make you look fantastic, so fantastic that he wont resist asking you out because it's been a year since you and Luke broke up and you haven't made a show that you have moved and I am tired of it."

It was true. Annabeth hadn't dated anyone since Luke Castellan. He was her boyfriend for almost a year before she found out that he was interested in seeing other people and they broke up. She'd been hurt by it, seeing him in the halls over time had gotten easier and she was glad now that she got out of that relationship why she did. He'd been so sweet and the letter he had given her asking her out was sweet, she still had it and loved to reminisce with it but she had moved on from him but just hadn't really wanted to date anyone in some time.

These guys made it their mission to try and set her up with someone and she turned them down but she still couldn't see why the school's most popular and wanted bachelor saw in her when he asked her to the dance. She thought nothing of it and just decided to let them have their fun seeming as it made them happy. she watched with interest as Hazel, Piper and Will huddled together, talking ideas for their costumes as well as their own.

"What are you going as Thalia?" Annabeth inquired curiously seeing as her best friend hadn't engaged in the lively and festive discussion.

Thalia looked slightly offended placing her hand on her chest, "And here I thought my best frined knew me." She rolled her eyes but got rid of the theatrics as she smiled at Annabeth, "Nah, I'm just messing with ya. I'm going as Talia, lieutenant of Artemis."

Annabeth grinned, "Of course you would pick someone who is exactly like you from your favourite books." In the school, everyone adored this awesome series called Peter Johnson and the Olympians and Thalia had fallen in love instantly with Talia, daughter of Zeus. The similarity between her and the book character was nearly uncanny. Annabeth would of course be Annie Bell, the Daughter of Athena and Heroine of the first series.

Truth be told, a lot of the school reminded her and Thalia of character's from the book but they were stemmed in a deep argument over the main character, Peter Johnson and Thalia kept pressing that none other than Percy Jackson was him but Annabeth couldn't see it. Truthfully, years ago she would have believed that it was him because he wasn't the same as he is now. Over the years since she'd met in briefly in middle school, she'd watch him change and mould into the person he is now.

Annabeth smiled at Thalia as she bit into her sandwich and listened to her friend babble on about how she had been planning her costume for the last two weeks since they had put the posters up and it just made her smile at how excited her friend was for the Halloween Dance. Annabeth wished she shared the same enthusiasm. She had to decide how she was going to tell her parents that she was going to the dance and it would be none other than Percy Jackson.

She looked up briefly and noticed that Percy was staring right out her but he was speaking with his friends about something. She smiled and waved tentatively at him before her view was obstructed by something purely pink. Annabeth closed her eyes and hoped to God it wasn't who she thought it was as she followed the frame up and locked gazes with the Queen Bee of Goode High.

Drew Tanaka

She was heavenly beautiful, gorgeous didn't describe the Persian Princess's beauty. She was dressed in a bright, almost neon pink that was so intense it was almost blinding with a feathery scar around her neck and pink high heels on her feet. Her hair down, drapping around her face that was covered with one too many layers of make-up which made her look like a mannequin but she made it work. Her eyes were practically smouldering as she looked at Annabeth.

"What do you want Princess?" Thalia groaned, also noticing how silent everyone went when Drew appeared before their table.

Drew didn't acknowledge Thalia, her eyes trained on Annabeth. "I hear you're going to the Halloween Dance."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before preceeding to rub her eyes. They were hurting so she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out her thin framed glasses and ested them on the bridge of her nose before she spoke, "Yes. I am going. Why is it any of your concern if I am attending?"

"Oh I have no problem with you coming," she sad in a sickly sweet voice that had Thalia rolling her eyes, "My problem is that you are going with my date for the dance."

Annabeth groaned, expecting this from Drew. She idnt have time for this stupidity and typical behaviour from drew. "Really? Percy's your date? I had no idea." Annabeth said sarcastically with a fake smile, "If he was your date, then why did he ask me to the dance?" Annabeth was surprised at herself, wondering why she felt this desire to get into it with the queen herself. "Oh wait, he turned you down, that's why you are all so huffy and puffy, Miss Tanaka."

Drew scoffed, "nah-uh." She said defensively but her voice went high at the end so it was obvious that she was lying.

"You are just upset that he asked me to the dance and not you then." Annabeth said looking up finally before removing her glasses and looking directly at Drew's face, "Listen Drew and listen well. I don't care if you have some, possessive claim over him but I honesty think that is just pathetic." Annabeth was shocking herself today, "Get over yourself, Drew. You knew the rumour, heck you talked about it like it was a myth but it was true so accept it and move along and bother someone else because I couldn't care less about you and your hormonal outbursts just because your on your period you pretty princess."

There was a lot of oh's and ah's, others snickering at Drew turning bright red.

Annabeth put her glasses on and proceeded to continue to eat her lunch as if nothing happened. She heard Drew squeak before storming off in a huff. Annabeth after a moment felt those eyes on her and found her friends looking at her in complete awe, apart from Thalia who had a mix of awe and proud. "What? Was it something I said?" Annabeth asked as if what happened didn't just happen.

"And here I thought you were this perfect Angel. I never knew you had a vicious streak Annabeth." Thalia said with a proud smirk growing on her face, "What to put that Persian Barbie wannabe in her place."

"Oh My Gods!" Piper squeaked as she looked at Will who was grinning just as badly as her. "I just had the perfect idea for her costume. Its going to blow everyone away Are you thinking what I am thinking, Will?"

"Totally." Will said leaning over and whispering in Piper's ear and the smile on her face grew more as she nodded before she turned to Hazel and whispered in Hazel's ear.

"Good God I love it." She said excitedly.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Jason asked, looking at Thalia and Annabeth as they observed their friends squished together, looking at Piper's drawing pad as she drew in it, relaying ideas and saying a lot of repetitive, yes's and no's.

"I was friends with Annabeth first. You brought them in cause you're dating one of them lil bro." Thalia said with a chuckle as the proceeded to eat in silence but Annabeth's htought's were anything but silent as she could feel Percy's eyes on her as she acted as if she didn't notice it but she did but she was scared. there was a few questions burning in her mind that she wanted answers for.

Why did Percy ask her to the dance and not Drew? She hated to admit it but Drew was so much more beautiful that herself.

What did Piper, Will and Hazel have planned for costume? She was terrified by this, unsure of what they were planning.

Why did she feel the need to bite back when Drew approached her? She had never done before but she did and now everyone had another to talk about but now she could only look towards th future which started with going with the group to look for costumes tomorrow.

Oh how truly scared she was.

* * *

 _Well everyone that was chapter two and i am excited to go onto chapter three. Things are going to get interesting from there and I am super excited for what is to come. Hope to see you all again soon._


	3. A Fitting Surprise

_Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter. Now as I said in a previous A/N I'd explain the dates. Chapters or done on a day to day basis but certain ones have a part one and two so this chapter will cover events of Saturday as indicated below. Hope you enjoy this eventful fun chapter so enjoy. I'm back with a longer chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

Rumour Has It

Chapter Three: A Fitting Surprise

...::Day One – Saturday::...

Annabeth felt uncomfortable and she didn't know what to think.

As promised, Piper had gathered their army and had her father's assistant organise with her husband to drive them to the place absolutely knew nothing about. Piper had briefly explained to them that her father worked well with the woman who owned the store, apparently she designed a lot of costumes for movies as well as outfits for stars on the red carpet, her father included. Yeah, when they first came to Piper's house all those years ago that they met, the learned her father was none other than Tristan McLean, a huge star in the entertainment world.

They later on learned that the woman was Piper's mother (Tristan McLean's ex-wife). Pier had never really talked about her family, they knew her parents divorced but there was talk of unfaithfulness and that it was a mutual split up that did them a world of good. Her mother was famous too, apart from designing, she was a model and has done multiple fashion shows and even modelled Victoria Secret.

Yeah, they really were in the presence of a celebrity.

The show was large, extravagant and had loads of displays of outfits and costumes that made Annabeth stare in fear and wonderment at the same time as Piper guided them through the maze of aisles towards this table where a woman who looked so magnificent there was no words to describe her when she looked so natural sitting there with thin framed reading glasses resting on her nose.

"Mom, we're here!" Piper called out as she dragged Annabeth along with the others bubbling around, and Thalia just snickering along with Jason who had accompanied them since Piper had wanted him to come try on some sample costumes and get measured like all the rest.

The breathtakingly beautiful woman who bared great resemblance to Piper Mclean stood up, smiling as she came towards them. Her shoulder length brown hair hanging loosely behind her graceful neck that fitted perfectly with her amazingly perfect figure that was comfortably wrapped into a casual pair of designer jeans and a snowy-white button up blouse. Her sky blue eyes sparkled playfully as she embraced Piper, "Hello my darling. How are you doing?"

"im doing great." Piper said with a smile but it turned to a slight frown when her mother gave her a once over, "mom, it's a Saturday, I'm allowed to where t-shirts and ripped jeans that aren't designer but my sneakers are. That was our weekend deal."

"I know dear, I just wish you wouldn't sometimes." She said with a head shake. "Alright, you called yesterday for costumes for everyone but you said you had some ideas for an Annie."

"It's Annabeth." Annabeth spoke calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was dressed similar to Piper, faded pair of ripped jeans and a baggy tee with a colorful peace sign on it. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy bun and a pair of flats.

"Well nice to meet you Annabeth." She offered her hand out and smiled, "my name is Aphrodite McLean. I kept my husband's name if you are wondering." She seemed like a delight as Annabeth accepted her hand and nodded. "Feel free to have a look around whilst I consult with Piper since she ordered a couple of costumes for some of you to try on."

Annabeth nodded as Piper disappeared and Will dashed off in search of the men's costumes whilst Annabeth and Hazel sifted through the costumes. Thalia had already gotten her costume organized, props included. "Do you have any idea what you want you want to wear to the dance?" She inquired as she randomly looked through the costumes, noticing the diversity of each costume and how expertly made they were.

Hazel seemingly remained quiet for a moment before she spoke up, "Truth be-told I wanted to go as a fairy but seeing these costumes is making me reconsider that." She said with a laugh as she pulled out this incredible looking cavewoman costume that looked so simple but wasn't.

"You know what Piper has planned for me don't you?" Annabeth asked, Hazel giving a nod as she continued to look through costumes. "Do I have reason to be scared?"

"You have no reason to be because it suits you and you are going to look incredible in it, I promise. Piper knows what she is doing and so does her mother. You have no reason to not trust them."

"it's not that I don't trust Pips or her obviously excellent designer of a mother, it's just one moment I was planning on staying normal at the dance or not even going and then in the blink of an eye, I am going as Percy Jackson's date." Annabeth let out a breath as she reached up and rubbed her eyes, groaning, "It's a lot of pressure and is becoming a little overwhelming because Percy Jackson is my date and I don't know why the hell I said yes."

"Annabeth, it's no secret to Will, Thalia and I that you had a crush on him before high school and it's possible you still might have one, but it was just buried inside for a while and now you have an opportunity to make him like you." Hazel said as she turned and looked Annabeth dead in the eye with a smile on her face, "I think you should try make the most of this opportunity."

"But the I don't want a relationship Hazel." Annabeth said with a groan, "Besides when would he ever want a relationship with me. I know you guys kept saying that he secretly likes me but I doubt he would want to date me."

Hazel was about to answer when Will came barreling towards them with Thalia right on his trail. He looked panicked and out of breath, "Code Biker, people! Code Biker supreme, people!" He said in a panicked tone. Annabeth raised her eyebrow but Hazel's eyes widened in panic.

"Shit, I've gotta get Piper." Hazel said in a panic as she tossed the costume she was holding to Thalia who somehow caught it even though she obviously wasn't expecting it whilst Annabeth looked at the like they were a bunch of lunatics.

"What is going on? What is Code Biker?" She asked as Piper appeared and dragged Annabeth towards the measuring station. "Piper, what the hell is going on?"

"He's here!" She whispered loudly through clenched teeth as she made Annabeth stand on the pedestal. Piper had proceeded to pull her hair out her bun and fluff it out and remove her glasses.

"Whose here?" Annabeth hissed out loudly when Piper rung her hair through her hair a little roughly.

"Percy and his group." Piper said as she ushered her mother to come. "You look like crap but this will do for now." She said as she stood off to the side and thrust a bag into Will's arms and one in Hazel's. "Go put these on now. We've got a few minutes before they get here."

"What is going on?" Annabeth asked again, wanting answered.

"Will had gone down the road to get a mocha and spotted Percy, Frank, Nico and this other guy named Leo Valdez at the gym. Of course Will snuck in there to catch a glimpse of Nico working out shirtless when he heard them talking about coming to the costume shop when they finish their workout at eleven." Piper glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened, "We only have about five minutes so let's pick up the pace mom."

"No problem sweetie, I'm all done so you can send her in to try on that costume you picked out as a sample." Piper smiled and grabbed Annabeth by the arm into a dressing room where a rather large costume hung. "I don't want to hear any argument. You are putting it on now." Piper said firmly when Annabeth opened her mouth to argue before she vanished out the room.

Annabeth sighed and looked at the dress. Truth be told it looked similar to the dress from the movie Cinderella, not the cartoon one but the one where she got dressed in it for Halloween. Annabeth sighed and just decided to let Piper have her way and slipped her shirt and jeans off, shoes as well and slipped on the dress, finding it easy to zip up as the zip was on the side.

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at herself. For a moment, she didn't recognize herself in the mirror as she stared at her reflect. Her hands rested on the puffed out ball gown skirt, trailing her fingers along the fabric. It fit her perfectly, the bust being a sweet heart neck line bedazzled with gems on an overlay of lace. With it came the pair of imitation glass slippers that actually really looked beautiful. She almost didn't want to put them on incase she thought that they were real.

But she slipped them on and found the shoes to be comfortable and in that moment she felt like a true princess, a true Cinderella with her golden princess curls cascading down from her head. She loved the way the dress hugged her waist and for a moment she could almost envision herself getting married in something as beautiful as this. She heard voices outside the room and decided to come out since Piper had told her to.

She pulled the curtain back and walked out, finding it easy with these low heels to walk as she walked out from the hallway and stood atop a small set of stairs and in that moment, she really felt like Cinderella. All talking stopped, all eyes were on her and that included the ones of Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez and more importantly Percy Jackson who actually looked awestruck when she stepped out.

"Oh my gosh you look like a true Cinderella!" Piper shrieked excitedly as she came up the stairs and lead Annabeth down them, "I knew it would look amazing on you."

"I have to say that I love it and didn't expect it to." Annabeth said with a smile as she gave Piper a look that basically said what-the-hell-are-you-playing-at-McLean.

"Percy, how do you think Annabeth looks?" Piper said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as Annabeth's breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on Percy. The guy looked sexy as hell, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with what looked to be a white Pegasus on the front with CHB in bold underneath it. The shirt looked to be painted on as his muscles were showing through the shirt and hell did they look incredibly defined. In his arm he had a black leather jacket that looked to be old and worn down.

"I think she looked beautiful." Percy said in a deeper raspy voice that almost did Annabeth's knees in. Hell Hazel had been right about her stupid crush coming back because she couldn't stop the blush those rose to her cheeks. She nervously tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as Percy stepped forward. "I think I have to step up my game if I am going to the ball with a true Cinderella."

Annabeth couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face or the fast thrumming of her heart that seemingly beat against her ribcage, as if it were trying to punch itself out of her chest and proclaim its undying love for this guy named Percy Jackson. "Thanks, I usually feel like the Cinderella before the ball a lot of the time, lost in wonderment and in shock at being chosen by prince charming himself." Annabeth couldn't help the light blush when she realized that she was possibly flirting with Percy but he seemed to like it as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Don't worry babe, if you lose your glass slipper, I'll be sure to return it to ya in one piece." He said with this mischievous grin that bought out these dimples that suited him so perfectly.

"Thank you." She said before she let out an amused chuckled as she pulled away and looked at Piper, "It's not a definite but I really do like this costume, Pips."

Piper grinned back at her, "Come on, we've got to get you home since it's almost lunch and your parents might do their nut in if you don't get home soon." She said as she looked at her watch, "Good time flew by. I didn't even get to discuss with ideas with my mom before we left."

"If you want, I could take her home."

Everyone stood in stunned silence as they looked at the person who had offered her a free ride and it was none other than Percy Jackson.

"I've got a couple of costumes already reserved to try on Friday so it doesn't really bother me taking her if you guys want." He said as he tucked his hands in his pockets, truthfully acting as if what he had said wasn't a big deal, which it was. "I know you McLean. You are a very meticulous planner and you would love to stick around for a while longer so if Annabeth wants, I can take her home."

"If it isn't a problem," Piper spoke up but Annabeth could see the impish twinkle in her eye.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." She spoke up, smiling hesitantly. She was genuine about that. She was of course in shock that he was offering her a ride home but she was more in shock that she really, really, really wanted him to give her a ride home.

"It's no inconvenience at all." Percy said with a genuine smile on his face. "I was honestly going to head home anyway, they guys know this since I'm going to help my mom with chores. It's really no problem, Chase. It's your call." He seemed like he really wanted to do it and that made Annabeth smile.

"Alright. I would very much appreciate it if you could give me a lift home. I won't have to text you my address cause you'll know where I live now." Referring to the encounter in the hallway where he'd said to text him her address and time of collection for the dance.

"Alright. Why don't you change into your rags and we can head?" He suggested with an amused chuckle, still playing along with the whole Cinderella gimmick they were playing with earlier.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled, "I'll have you know that rags are currently in season and I'm more chilled than that." She said as she pulled the front of the dress up and started climbing up the stairs but her shoe fell off. "Dammit." She tried to reach for the shoe but Percy came forward and knelt on the step and picked it up and looked up at her.

"May I," he indicated with the shoe that he wanted to put it on for her. Annabeth could see Piper, Will, Hazel and Thalia doing their nuts in, Thalia just looked amused whilst Piper, Will and Hazel lost their shit when she noticed that Thalia had her phone out and was recording this.

Annabeth smiled at Percy, ignoring her friends as she lifted the front of the dress up slightly and offered him her foot and just like in a movie, he cupped the back of her heel, his eyes never leaving hers as he slipped the 'glass' slipper onto her foot.

"A perfect fit." He acknowledged as he stood up, smiling at Annabeth who returned.

"Thanks you." She whispered as she slowly turned on her heel and entered the change room and closed the door, trying to catch her breath and figure out what had just happened. It was a surreal moment and she didn't know why it was doing things to her. He just had this effect on her that she couldn't control. Truth be told she needed to get a hold of herself but the big question is what were her friends playing at.

She didn't have time to think as she changed back into her clothes, opting to tie up her hair in a messy ponytail, her glasses packed away neatly in her front jeans pocket. She looked at her herself and realized that she had gone from Cinderella going to the ball, to Cinderella before. She didn't mind it though, it felt wonderful for a moment forgetting the world and feeling like a princess, dressed in a beautiful gown with all eyes on her but reality came and ruined the moment but she would treasure it for a while to come.

She made sure to shoulder her satchel she had brought with as she exited the room and found Percy leaning casually against the wall near the staircase. He actually smiled at her which brought a smile to her face as she stepped down. She had honestly never felt these kinds of feelings before and she didn't know exactly what to do about these feelings, and it kinda of overwhelmed her. She pushed those feelings aside as she approached Percy, almost acting a little shy.

Percy chuckled, "don't worry wise girl. I'll keep you safe when you are riding bitch on my bike."

Annabeth frowned, "The term for a second passenger on a bike is highly offensive you know considering I am a girl." She said with a raised eyebrow as Percy chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I know, I just did it to get you back to your comfortable self because I can see you're obviously nervous about riding on my bike with me." Annabeth was a little shell shocked by the observation Percy had made. She hadn't expected him to pick up on that but it just goes to show that he is one of those observant people like she thought he was. "By that fact, I can tell it's because it's your first time and you're intimidated by the machine itself."

Annabeth fought off the blush as she nodded, "Yeah, I guess I just never expected to ever in my life time ride a bike."

"It won't help that I don't actually ride with a helmet and I don't have one for you." Annabeth's eyes widened at the revelation, her pulse quickening and her nerves sky rocketing. "I promise you it's safe and you have nothing to worry about. I promise." Annabeth felt compelled to believe him as he offered out his hand, a reassuring smile on his face, "You trust me?" he asked, his green eyes flooded with warmth and comfort that made Annabeth come to her decision.

She reached out and interlocked her hand with his, this weird shot of electricity zapping up her arm when her skin touched his and his hand encompassed hers in a protective warm embrace that assured and promised Annabeth everything she needed to know. "I trust you." She said with pure and utter conviction, purely and wholly putting her trust in him in him which seemed to surprise him at first but then he smiled.

"Come, let's go." Her friends all waved good bye to her, all congregating together and chatting amongst themselves as Percy led her out the building and within the first five seconds of being outside, she keyed in on Percy's bike as she had seen him driving it everywhere.

She'd always known that Percy was more into vintage bikes, like the old Harley's you'd see around, yeah he admired Ducati's and Suzuki's but his preference was the older Harley's. she had no idea what model he had had but it was certainly an amazing bike. "What model is it?" She asked as they approached the beautiful bike.

Percy smiled proudly, "My baby here is a 2007 Harley Davidson Fat Boy, Peace Officer Edition." Percy sounded so happy and proud about his bike. Annabeth couldn't help but admire the beautiful work of the bike. It was in prime condition, the chrome work was polished and in perfect condition, with the decals colored in multiple tones of blue that made it stand out. Truth be told, it suited Percy's personality and it was an incredible bike. "Fixed her up myself."

"That's something you should be very proud of." Annabeth said with a smile as Percy mounted the bike and smiled at Annabeth. He looked on his arm and noticed he had his jacket but instead of putting it on himself, he offered it out to Annabeth, "What are you passing this to me for?" She asked, confused and curious at the same time.

"I want you to put it on so you don't get cold on the ride." The smile on his face was genuine and comforting, encouraging her to trust him and she honestly did which she found strange but she pushed it aside as she accepted the jacket and looked at it.

"How long have you had it for?" She inquired in a curious tone as she examined the worn leather fabric that obviously told a story that spanned over at least five years or maybe longer.

"My mother gave it to me when I turned thirteen. It was my dad's, he'd had it for ten years before me." His voice trailed down as he looked down at the bike, "This was actually his bike." Percy's voice was strained, full of sadness and regret, speaking in a way that made Annabeth think that maybe his dad was no longer here if he said that the bike once was his father's.

"That's a wonderful gift to have from him." She said, not waiting to pry when she saw the glassy appearance of his eyes. "Thank you. I am honored that you are letting me wear something so special to you." Percy looked up, smiling as his shaggy, messy midnight black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed but Annabeth knew it was basically windswept. It looked good on him.

Annabeth put her backpack down and slipped the jacket on, feeling comfortable in the jacket which was a little baggy, the arms a little longer than her own, to the point where only her fingers were sticking out the jacket. She shouldered her backpack again before she took in a deep breath to sooth her nerves as Percy stood the bike up properly and waited as Annabeth swung her leg and straddled the bike, her hands resting on his shoulders to balance and stabilize herself as she sat down on the bike.

"Alright, lift your feet and set them on the chrome over there," Percy said, pointing towards a piece that seemed like the perfect foot rest so she did as she was told, "Now wrap your arms around my waist and bring yourself a little closer, no need to be scared by a little contact." Annabeth shifted forward, wrapped her arms hesitantly around his waist, feeling her cheeks flush at the fact that she could feel his defined washboard abs beneath the tight material of his shirt. "you good." He said, glancing over his shoulder.

Annabeth smiled and nodded which caused Percy to smile as he looked again and turned the ignition on, the bike roaring to life. The loud noise almost gave Annabeth heart failure because she didn't expect that to happen as it revved and came to life. Annabeth looked at Percy, finding herself seeing him in a different light as he listened to the powerful rumble of the bike's engine like it was concerto or perfectly flowing classical music like it was music to his own ears.

After a moment Percy opened his eyes and revved the engine before the bike moved forward and before Annabeth could comprehend what was happening, they were cruising down the road, the world rushing past her. She couldn't believe how relaxing the ride was, surprised at how serene the world seemed as the houses one by one moved past her and in that moment, she was surprised that they were going the right route to her house.

She didn't recall telling Percy how to get her home so when they came to a robot an came to a halt she asked, "How do you know which way to go?"

Percy looked at her through the corner of his eye, he said, "I asked Piper so you didn't have to worry about giving me directions. Figured I'd get a step ahead of ya Wise Girl." Annabeth's cheeks flushed as he smirked, seemingly proud of this fact.

"Remind me to kill her." Annabeth grumbled under breath, almost jumping out of her skin when Percy let out a chuckle, his body vibrating with laughter beneath her hands.

"You don't need to be reminded, I think you'll remember it without any help cause you're Annabeth Chase after all." Annabeth couldn't help but let out a school girl like giggle at the compliment as the robot changed and their journey began once again.

* * *

Before Annabeth knew it, they pulled up in front of her childhood home. It was a Greek/Victorian themed two story house with a decent size back yard. Percy came to a stop in her driveway where her step mother's car and her father's car was parked. Her father worked as a History professor at NYU. He had a fond love for fighter planes, especially the ones from World War One and her step mother Sue was a food critique which was beneficial cause they always went with her when she was to review a restaurant.

Percy didn't switch off but stood it firmly as Annabeth dismounted the bike, smiling at Percy. "Thank you for the ride again. I really appreciated it." Her tone was full of thanks, and the smile she had on her face showed how grateful she truly was.

"it's no problem. I'm actually glad to have seen you today." Percy confessed with a calm cool expression but he had a grin appearing on his face. "I am really looking forward to going to the dance with you."

Annabeth fought off the blush that started to appear at the sight of the playful and light hearted grin that graced his face, "M-me too." She stuttered but remained cool and collected on the outside from what she was feeling from seeing that smile. God it was infectious as she brought out a smile for him which he liked. "Have a safe ride. Wouldn't want you to have an accident, now would we."

As she said her statement, she could see the sadness brewing in his eyes, which made her think back to the earlier past tense and dejected tone he used when he spoke about how he fixed up the bike and how it used to be his dad's. she wondered if he meant that his dad had passed away in an accident or something. She didn't know for sure but it was obviously something that he kept very private and didn't talk about.

He quickly closed his eyes and gained his cool collected outershell again, craking a smile, albeit a sad one "I'll be safe." His tone was nothing but empty, hiding the emotions he must have been feeling. "Gotta run. See you at school on Monday, Chase."

As he backed away, Annabeth smiled and waved good bye to Percy as he drove off and once he was gone did she notice that she was still wearing his jacket. She'd only be able to give it back to him at school but now she had to explain to her parents why she was wearing a biker's jacket and how she was going with the owner to the Halloween dance.

This was going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

 _Well everyone, there we have it. Chapter 3 done, and now I know I took a long time with this one but I had good reason as you and see, it's way longer than chapter 1 and 2, almost as long as the both of them combined to make up for it being late. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing it, but school was really hectic but I got it done for you. Hopefully I get the next one done quicker, we'll see but I'll see you all soon. Love you very much guys. I'll catch you later._


	4. Another Side of Me

_Wow guys, what a hectic time it's been. Somehow I managed to get this chapter up just before my exams which is a good thing. I've been adjusting to my new glasses and my new schedule and I am super excited for this chapter because it's an interesting one. Hope you like it everyone. Sorry for it being so late, almost a month and half, I'm so sorry bout that, will try get it done quicker, I promise._

* * *

Rumour Has It

Chapter Four: Another Side of Me

...::Day Two – Sunday::...

 _Sweat – moisture exuded through the pores if the skin, typically in profuse quantities as a reaction to heat, physical exertion, fever or fear._

Annabeth was experiencing sweat due to the second example – physical exertion or in her case, her Sunday afternoon run. For her, Sunday was laid back, peaceful and she felt no need to awaken at the crack of dawn to go for her early morning jog before school everyone. She loved running, it helped clear her head at times when she was stressed, overwhelmed on rare occasions and typically did it when she had confrontations with her step mother.

In Annabeth's home, it felt like a prison sometimes but it never affected her work ethic and her determination to strive in whatever she did in life. Years ago when she was a little girl, around the age of seven, her mother died suddenly from breast cancer. It was so unexpected but when Annabeth grew up she learned that her mother had been sick for a long time and her father had known but never told her and her older brother.

She resented him for keeping it from her but he more so resented him for moving on from her mother so quickly. Her mom hadn't even been dead a year when her father introduced her and Malcolm to his pregnant girlfriend and their future step mom cause they got married right before the twins were born.

The twins were terrorists on her life but she couldn't find herself to blame them for coming into the world and basically taking her father away from her. She just blamed herself for some time for not being enough to keep his attention because the twins were important. She couldn't remember the last time Malcolm had spoke to their father. Before he left for University, they had a big blow out and her father basically said he didn't want him to come around because of the argument.

She didn't know what it was about as neither parties for the last three years had divulged any of the details about what happened and she didn't think that they would any time soon. She'd spoken to Malcolm last night after the conversation she had had with her parents when she informed them that she would be going to the dance and that she had a date. It wasn't one of the most pleasant conversations that ended in a very unpleasant, sour note.

* * *

" _I'm eighteen years old." Annabeth said loudly, her tone firm and full as confidence as she stood up from her seat. "All I've ever done is work all my life. Trying to make sure my grades remain the ones they are so you can be proud of me. So I can have value in your lives because everything now is just about Bobby and Matthew and I am tired of being an outcast. They get everything they ask for, this is the first time I have asked for anything from you!"_

" _Don't you raise your voice at us?" Sue said firmly, her rich highlighted red hair pulled back into a tight bun, her blue eyes filled with authority as she stared Annabeth down._

" _What are you going to do? Disown me and chase me away like you did Malcolm?" Annabeth bit back, looking at her father with glassy eyes. "I don't know why I even bother trying to make either of you give a damn about me." She reached up and wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye away, much to her step mother's surprise. "I know you hate me Sue. You don't have to hide it. You don't have to worry, I'll be out of your lives for good in a few months, no make that weeks. I'll leave as soon as school is finished and go live with Malcolm because at least he cares about me."_

" _No Annabeth, that isn't true." Her father said as he stood up, his sandy coloured hair a seemingly curly mess as his intense toned brown eyes looked at his daughter._

" _It is and you know it." Annabeth whispered brokenly, "I've tried everything to make her like me but all I will be is a constant reminder of a past that you put to rest a long time ago." She reached up and pulled her glasses off and put them in her case as she tried to compose her breathing, "You don't have to worry dad. When I'm gone, you don't have to remember mom or that Malcolm and I exist anymore. I won't be a burden anymore because that's all I've been for so long and I'm just over it. I just wanted a moment where I could live without questioning whether I was disappointing you or not so I am going to the dance."_

" _Annabeth, please. I love you. You're my daughter." Her father said in a saddened tone as he tried to reach out to his daughter whose grey eyes swirled with so much overwhelming emotion._

 _She shook her head as she moved out of his reach, "You say that but the truth is I haven't been your daughter for a long time, dad so don't act like you suddenly care because you seem me vulnerable and upset. I'm tired of trying to have value in your life when work and the second family you have hold all your attention." Annabeth could see that her father had nothing to say which only seemingly hurt her more as she let out a sad chuckle. "I'm nothing to anything."_

" _Annabeth-" Sue began but Annabeth just shook her head._

" _I'm not going to fight to have some sort of relevance in your life. I can't even remember the last time you came to something important of mine and told me how proud you were of me... I can't even remember the last time you said you loved me dad." Annabeth had a sad smile on her face, her eyes filled with tears as she growled at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. "As far as I'm concerned, Bobby and Matthew pay more attention to me than you did and they're only ten. There's just no point in acting like you care now when those two little boys came and asked me about my day and how I feeling or when they were there when I went to bed after family dinner and cried because I didn't exist on that table."_

 _The silence was just so powerful as it shrouded her father and her step mother._

" _You forgot about me after you met Sue. You forgot about Malcolm and look where he is now. When was the last time he came home?" She questioned as she looked into her father's guilt filled eyes, "It hurt that two ten year old boys worried about me more than my own dad. Right now, I don't have a real family because I haven't had anyone there for me since Mal, and when you sent him off, I had no one and I was all alone again." She shrugged as she shook her head, "I need to go to bed before I say something I really regret. Good night."_

 _She turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs, ignoring the people calling out to her as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut behind her..._

* * *

That night, an emotional phone call to Malcolm, she proceeded to cry herself to sleep that night. It and been a long time since she allowed her emotions to be set free. She prided herself on the mask she wore day in and day out when she faced the world. It was new to her to let them out and be so drained from what she was feeling emotionally that she drifted off of her tears. When she walked down stairs in her running gear a little after ten, a little later than normal for her, she was greeted with hugs and smiles from the oblivious twins who looked like mini me's of her father.

Sue and her father were eating breakfast at the table, conversing but when Annabeth appeared they were silenced as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out her bottle of water to go for her run. They wanted to say something, she could tell but they didn't to which she just shook her head in disappointment. She had expected them to at least have some reaction but she just let it blow over her shoulder no matter how much it hurt her and she laced up her shoes and went for her run.

She ran for what felt like ever, passing through her neighbourhood to go to the local park. She had a perfect spot there, a quiet hidden spot that was like her own secret garden where she could think. Malcolm had said it was alright for her to come crash up with him in New York where he attended NYU. He had an apartment and didn't have a roommate and it would be logical since she had applied to NYU and got in for their architectural program that they offered.

It was an ode to her mother whom was an Architectural designer before she died.

Both her and her brother had wanted to honour her memory and they loved to design things so it was the perfect thing for them. It was a love they had inherited from their mother whom had designed the home that they had been living in for years. She felt at piece with the world as she ran down the pathway, sweat trickling down her spine, a comfort to her.

She felt like she had been running for hours when it had only been an hour and she decided it was time to go to her special spot, to the place where she felt most connected with the world and where she felt like she could be alone with her thoughts. The truth is this spot was the place where her father met her mom and she felt closer to her mom there.

As she began along the forest trail, she could heart the distinct sound of guitar strings being strummed in a gentle tune. It was coming in the direction in which her secluded spot was so naturally she followed it, curious as to who could have discovered this private and secluded spot in the park as not many ventured down into this woodsy area of the park.

The strumming got louder the closer she got to the location and when she arrived at the wall of leaves that hid the secret area, she parted them like the curtains on a stage, peaking in with a curious eye and to her surprise, it was a familiar face but not one she had honestly expected.

Seated on a large rock - that was shaped in a way that you could climb upon it and hang your legs over with it being comfortable and you not sliding right odd of it - was none other than Percy Jackson with an old acoustic guitar with a lot of fading spot on the wood. It wasn't the newest guitar but it sounded beautiful as Percy strummed a gentle tune with his finger which Annabeth instantly took note of. She had noticed there had been calluses on his fingers and she now knew it was from strumming and plucking at guitar strings instead of using a guitar pick.

He was wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans and a tight blue shirt that moulded to his body structure and his figure. He looked incredible in this gentle sunlight peaking through the leaves of the trees that surrounded them, this almost ethereal like glow surrounding him as he got seemingly lost in his music. Annabeth couldn't help but be drawn in by the beautiful music he played and came in through the draping branches and approached Percy, a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." She spoke up, causing Percy to freeze mid-strum and slowly lift his head to look up at her in this dramatic way as they locked gazes. Annabeth instantly in that moment that there was genuine fear in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized, her apology completely genuine as she watched Percy seemingly come out of his frozen state.

"No, it's alright. I didn't think anyone would be in this part of the park today." Percy confessed as he removed his guitar strap and laid the guitar down on the rock as he dismounted it. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Honestly, neither was I." Annabeth said as she rocked on her heels. "I don't usually come here but I needed time to think about a few things."

"no worries. I just had a stressful morning and just came here to de-stress here." Percy said as he approached Annabeth, a smile on his face. "I didn't peg you for a runner Miss Chase." Percy said with a lop sided smile, seemingly more comfortable that he originally was when she made her presence known.

"And I didn't peg Goode High's most wanted bachelor, motor cycle riding bad boy to play such soft delicate music on an acoustic guitar." Annabeth said with a playful tone to lighten the mood, "if anything, I thought it would have been a rock style you played."

Percy let out a light heart chuckle which made Annabeth unable to not smile as the smile he had on his face was infectious. "No one really knows. Just a few select people know that I play."

"So the rumor about you possibly having a band," She began, looking at Percy with genuine curiosity, "Is it true?" She asked with an intrigued look in her eye. When she first heard that rumor through the school grapevines, she didn't believe it but now seeing him with a guitar made her believe it but also made her curious to learn more about this man of many different sides.

Percy chuckled and smirk, "Yeah but you can't tell anyone." He had a stern look that basically said if you tell, I will hunt you down to the end of the world.

"I promise." Annabeth answered but Percy didn't let up the look.

"No, you gotta swear it on the River Styx." Percy said with pure conviction and passion, a hundred percent serious. "For me to believe you, you've got to swear it on the Styx or hell will break loose on you."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile when she remembered how when she first knew Percy, he had this obsession with Greek Mythology and how he and Nico played that game, Mythomagic. She even once played it with them. It made her smile sadly because she and Percy had been great friends in primary school and the beginning of middle school but there Percy slowly became very distant and when they got to High school he was what he is now and she barely recognised him at first. A long time ago she'd had a crush on him and she didn't know what it was but hearing him use that silly Greek promise he taught her made her think of life back then.

"Alright. I swear on the Styx that I will tell no one of your band unless you give me permission too." She said with a cheeky smile. Upon hearing her making the oath, Percy's face broke up into that familiar grin that made her heart race a little causing her pulse to quicken ever so slightly.

"Good."

"Am I allowed to ask how long you've been playing for?" Annabeth said as she wandered over to the rock and looked over the beautiful guitar. It was definitely an oak wood guitar, simple yet told years of a story.

"A few years." Percy said as he tucked his hands in his jean pockets and followed her to where she stood, watching as her finger traced the strings, "It was my dad's." There it was again. That distant past tense tone that was filled with sadness that made Annabeth's heart clench sympathetically for him. she didn't want to pry or ask in fear of intruding on his personal business.

"It's beautiful." She said in an admiring tone as she noticed letters etched into the wood.

 _ **PJ + SJ  
Forever Truly in Love**_

"PJ stands for Poseidon Jackson. That's my dad's name and the SJ is my mom, Sally." Percy said when Annabeth looked up at him with a curious glint in her eye. "When my dad first met her, they were in high school and both had gone to cabin's in Montauk and they had both wandered off to explore when a storm him. Neither could find their way back but my dad had found this abandoned cabin and was in the process of heading down there when he heard my mom cry out."

Annabeth was leaning against the rock, listening with genuine interest unlike most of the girls at school just stood there, nodding their heads, twirling a strand of their hair whilst batting their eyelashes at him when he talked about something. They had no interest in listening but Annabeth was fascinated and wanted to hear more about Percy's family. They weren't close, close friends as she was still getting to know him when they drifted.

"She'd fallen and got this nasty cut on her leg from a jagged rock and twisted her ankle and like superman my dad found her carried her bridal style to the cabin." Percy said with a smile on his face, "Whilst the storm went on, he tended to her and looked after her and they had gotten talking as they had never really talked before at school."

"What happened after that?" Annabeth said as she lifted herself up to sit on the rock so she was eye level with Percy so she could gauge and watch his facial features for reactions and facial queues.

"They were trapped in there for a few days and when the storm had stopped, a local search party from the summer camp there found them and from that day, they became best friends." Percy had this soft gentle smile on his face but this thoughtful distant look in his eyes as he spoke, "They connected on a really deep level and like six months after they met my dad asked her out and like a few months later, admitted he loved her and she felt the same."

"Did he ever play for her?" Annabeth asked as she looked at the guitar, noticing Percy's eyes sadden ever so slightly.

"All the time when they dated. He played it for her on their wedding day and a few times after that. He taught me the basics and I learned the rest from elsewhere." She could see he was diverting from speaking about his dad so she let it slide as she looked at him.

"That's so sweet." She said as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm jealous you have such an amazing dad and family unlike me."

Percy's demeanor changed for a moment before he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Is your family part of the reason why you wanted to come here to think?" He asked as he turned to fully face her, as she frown and looked at her lap, realizing that when she gets home she has to deal with this all again.

"Yeah, it's not something I like talking about but I've got a real complicated relationship with my dad and feel like I don't have a mother at all," Which in her mind was true cause her mom was dead but Percy didn't know that. "It just got to me yesterday since they fought with me about going to the dance."

"Oh, was it because of me that you guys fought?" Annabeth smiled at Percy, realizing that there was more than meets the eye when it came to Percy Jackson.

"Partially but it's a lot more complicated than that and I just needed to get out of there a while." She said glancing at her watch to see it was actually well after two. She didn't realize how long she had spent out, not that she really cared anymore because it's not like they cared.

"I'm sure everything will work itself out in due time." Percy said, resting hand on her thigh, causing her to look up at her with a smile on his face as he gave her thigh it a comforting squeeze. She smiled back at him but then his eyes changed to one of confusion, "If I'm right, this park is like an hour, hour and half from where your house, isn't it?"

Annabeth nodded with a shrug, "Yeah, I guess."

"How are you going home?" Percy asked curiously as Annabeth climbed off the rock and stretched her arms a little.

"I'm gonna jog back." Annabeth answered as she reached down to touch her toes, thankful she had opted for wearing her knee length grey yoga pants and her matching grey sports bra. Percy was silent and she glanced over her shoulder and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Percy was clearly checking her out as she stretched. She stood up, a light dusting of blush on her cheeks as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear to make it seem as though she hadn't noticed it, "I'd better get going. Sorry for disturbing you." She said with a smile as she turned round to walk away when Percy wrapped his hand around her wrist to stop her.

She turned round and looked at him with curious eyes, noticing how his grip was barely even there, "How about I give you a ride home?" Percy offered, much to her shock which clearly showed on her face. "It would save you some time and would help me learn the route back again so I know it for sure."

Annabeth looked slightly skeptically at Percy, "I wouldn't want to impose and you've gotta have space for your guitar." Annabeth countered, really questioning why she was using logic and reason to get out of something she really wanted to - oddly enough - do again.

"It's not a problem." Percy said with a smile, "Instead of me wearing it round my chest, you could wear it. It's getting rather late and being the gentleman my parents raised me to be, it would be shameful of me to let you walk home." When Annabeth looked at him, she knew that she couldn't resist the charming, friendly smile on Percy's face.

After the incident yesterday, she oddly felt like being a little rebellious and this was certainly one way of being a rebel. Riding a powerful, dangerous machine was one way to go about it and she trusted Percy to take care of her during the ride like he had. Then it hit her, logic outweighed her previous argument as she had one of his prized possessions at her house. His father's leather jacket that he let her borrow yesterday was laid on her desk chair at home.

She let out a sigh before she nodded, "Alright. I would appreciate it and it benefits the both of us since I've still got your jacket you loaned me yesterday at my house and it's easier if I give it to you today rather than tomorrow." Percy smiled, seemingly proud to have won the lottery with how wide his smile is as he closed his guitar case offers the strap out to her.

Annabeth smiles as she puts the strap around her so she is wearing it like a sash for a beauty pageant or something as Percy offers her his elbow like a true gentleman. "Allow me to escort you to your ride."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at how silly but cute he looked doing that. She fought off the blush that wanted to appear when she thought he looked cute as she slotted her hand through the gap between his elbow and body and locked arms with him. "Let's go, shall we?"

Indeed we shall." Percy said with a smile as he led her out the secret garden and back through the park. Annabeth tried not to think about how this felt like a romantic date, walking through the park, smiling and laughing at the silly jokes Percy made but it was hard when he looked at her with eyes filled with glee and adoration that was directed at her. She for a moment got lost in watching him as they walked, listening to him recollect a funny incident when he was a child about how his father got his nickname, Barnacle Beard.

Percy was gorgeous, she admitted that much. It's one thing that she knew all the girls loved about him was how beautiful he actually was but they focused on that part of him. they didn't actually listen to his voice and how full of happiness and life it was, or how his rich green eyes sparkled when he talked about his mother of how when he mentioned his father that there was a little underlined sadness beneath all the joy in his eyes.

It took about ten minutes to walk to where Percy's had parked the bike and unlike the day before, Annabeth felt no nerves, only the excitement of experiencing another adrenaline rush and sharing another moment with Percy. She liked being around him, and they'd only recently spoken in these last two days and they just worked together so well. It was something Annabeth hadn't expected to come out of getting asked to the Halloween dance and she not once in the future would she ever regret saying yes because she knew that she and Percy would be friends for a long time.

Mounting the bike, Percy got the bike into position and Annabeth followed behind him, not being shy to shift a little closer but lean away from Percy's back so she could look properly at everything that moved by like a movie scene. It was different feeling air surrounding you in it's entirety than sitting in a car with a window open, its a whole new experience that she enjoyed.

She just grinned like a fool when the bike rumbled to life, the roar sounding incredible. In the beginning she hadn't appreciated the beautiful sound of the bike as she was nervous about riding it as she watched Percy listen to it and now, she felt exactly what he felt listening to it come to life. "I know, the first time I rode it with my dad, I felt like you did yesterday but the second day, I was so excited to try it again." Percy said over his shoulder when he looked at the contented look on Annabeth's face.

"I never realized how incredible it sounded until today." She said as she opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "It's a beautiful sound." Percy grinned as he turned to face the right way and pulled out into traffic.

The ride was so enjoyable and Annabeth was thankful for the awesome ride. She never expected Percy to offer her a ride two days in a row, it was something unexpected and she greatly appreciated it. They pulled into her driveway and Annabeth was laughing like a maniac because of how windswept her hair was. A short way into the drive she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and her curls were wild and seriously fluffed out. She climbed off the bike, laughing like a good at the goosebumps that ran up and down her arms.

Percy was smirking at Annabeth as she pulled his guitar case off from around her as Percy switched off the bike and stood it up on its stand and climbed off the bike. "I take it you enjoyed the ride." Percy said rhetorically, the smile never leaving his face as Annabeth ran her hand through her hair, loosening some of the knots formed by her hair being loose in the wind.

"Enjoyed doesn't even describe how my I enjoyed it." Annabeth chuckled, "I'm going against my no swear clause to say that I fucking loved it!" Percy's eyes widened, shock and surprise evident on his face. Annabeth rarely swore, she had a no swear clause and she just broke it to emphasize how much she enjoyed the ride.

The shock wore off and Percy grinned cheekily as he rushed forward and lifted her off the ground and spun her round, making him laugh as he shouldered her like a sack of potatoes and spun. "Percy!" She shrieked, even though the two of them were laughing. During the walk and the ride, she'd met Percy's playful and goofy side.

Percy quickly changed directions making her scream out loudly again. She hadn't seen the door of her house open and her father stepping out with a worried look on his face, and then a confused one appeared on his face as he watched the scene.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear if you don't put me down I'm going to kill you!" he said between laughs as Percy moved round onto the grass of their front yard, still spinning round like crazy. Annabeth was banging his back when her hand struck the small of her back, causing Percy to jump and lose balance, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground in laughing messy heaps on top of each other. "Are you okay?" Annabeth said between laughs when she had calmed down slightly, worried she hurt him hitting wherever she hit him made him jump.

Annabeth looked up from Percy's chest where she had been laughing into and looked into his eyes as he panted for breath, "Yes. You just got me on my Achilles Heel." Annabeth raised a curious eyebrow as Percy breathed out and sat up, bringing her with him, "It's my one weak spot. You can tickle me, punch me in my stomach, whatever, it doesn't affect me but the small of my back where you got me is the one place that brings me down."

Annabeth nodded in understanding, surprised at how open with that information he had been confiding in her but it made her smile, "I won't tell where it is. I swear on the Styx." She promised, making Percy smile as he climbed back to his feet and offered his hand to Annabeth. She took and let him pull her to her feet as they dusted themselves off.

Percy let out a school boy like chuckle, throwing his head back in laughter, "You're learning, Wise Girl." Percy said with a smile as he reached out and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. "Listen, I'd better get going. Wouldn't want to worry my mother." Percy said as he looked at Annabeth with a contented smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Percy." Annabeth said as she embraced him, his arms loosely wrapping around her as they shared a friendly hug. "Thanks again for the ride. Hope I can have another one soon." She said as they released each other and Percy shouldered his guitar and wrapped it across his chest

"How about tomorrow if you're free I give you a lift home." Percy offered, a soft gentle smile on his face.

"I'd like that." Then she suddenly remembered, "Oh Percy, I still have your jacket. Let me run in and quickly go and get it." Annabeth said, her body turning towards her house but Percy raised her hand, causing her to stop.

"Don't worry about it. You can give it to me tomorrow. I don't mind. You've got to wear it tomorrow anyway if you're gonna be riding with me." Annabeth nodded, smiling as Percy started up the bike again, "Take care of yourself Annabeth. I'm sure everything between you and your parents will work out fine."

Annabeth noticed her father and Sue on the porch from the corner of her eye but paid no notice of them as she smiled, "I hope so too Percy. I hope so too."

"See you tomorrow Annabeth." Percy said as he backed out of the driveway and gave a final wave before he pulled out into the traffic as Annabeth watched him drive off. She felt like she was on the moon. She hadn't expected to see such a whole new side to Percy Jackson and today she saw all of them. The playful fun side. His tentative, sweet side. His carefree, relaxed side. His vulnerable and exposed side. And she even encountered a slightly flirty side to him as only now she had come to realize that Percy may or may not have been flirting with her when they walked through the park.

She hadn't had many relationships so she wasn't an expert on flirting but she could tell he was but she could also tell that maybe, just maybe she might be allowing herself feel more than she thought she would originally feel. Her crush on Goode High's Most Eligible Bachelor had resurfaced and he made it come out so effortlessly. She didn't know what she was going to do but in these last few days, things had changed and for once, she wasn't going to over analyse or figure things out, she was going to go with the flow and see how things went.

One thing she wouldn't deny is that he had an amazing smile that was so infectious and she hoped to keep seeing him smiling like that. She smiled to herself, truly feeling like a real high school girl all over again as she turned on her heel and walked up the path to her house, ignoring the looks her father and Sue sent her as she entered the house and went straight to her room, not wanting her good, happy mood to be ruined.

As she lay on her bed later that night, she couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Hey dudes, so sorry for the late chapter, it's totally on me. I will try get the next chapter up soon, i promise, leave a review and let me know what you thought of my chapter. Love you guys, thanks for the on-going support._


	5. Fireworks

_Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter of Rumour Has it. I am seriously so sorry about the last chapter being as late as it was but finally I seem to have gotten my bearings, and have my head down, focused on this story and getting it complete. In two more chapters, we will be halfway and its going to be getting good. Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone._

* * *

Rumour Has It

Chapter Five: Fireworks

...::Day Three – Monday::...

 **Part One**

Morning was welcome with an oddly warm embrace unlike most morning, and it was for one reason in particular that trumped all other reasons.

Annabeth Chase was happy.

Annabeth Chase was excited.

For the first time in a long time, Annabeth Chase was looking forward to going to school. She has always adored school, loved going there but today was for an exceptionally alien reason. She was excited to see Percy today which was weird but at the same time it felt so welcome and fit for her. In the last few days since she'd been asked by Percy to the dance, she'd started to see a whole different side to the bad boy of Goode High.

The truth is he wasn't what everyone made him out to be. He wasn't a jackass, or a player or what they described him to be. He may have dressed the part, but he acted like nothing to what you would think a guy wearing what he did would act. He played an acoustic guitar, was honest and playful, fun... like the complete opposite of what he dressed but even then, he had dressed like a normal teenager. Shirt and jeans, as simple as that.

And she still had his jacket.

The old Harley Davidson that belonged to his father once upon a time.

Last night when she turned in for the night after a thorough examination of the jacket, admiring the beautifully, intricate almost custom stitching on the worn jacket. The jacket itself was beautiful, one of the most detailed things she had ever seen honestly. Piper would have a hernia if she knew that Annabeth had this. For years since Percy started wearing this jacket, piper had kept on saying how she'd kill to examine this beautiful jacket.

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, feeling oddly adventurous today. The truth is she had a secret stash of clothing that Piper had chosen for her that she kept stored neatly in her cupboard but had never worn them but toay she felt like she honestly wanted to try something different which is what she was doing today.

She felt nervous though, it wasn't just for making an impression, she felt it as her to gain some independence, some freedom since she had finally let go of these issues with her father and her step-mother. This was her way of letting it go, of being free, living for herself instead of trying to gain her family's attention. She smiled nervously, yet with a hint of satisfaction as she looked at her appearance.

She had come to accept the fact that she was going to the dance with Percy Jackson and she decided that she wanted to look the part for herself, not for anyone else but for her. She had opted to wear what Piper had told her was a White Embroided Lucy Love Victoria crop to that had a pair of cut off, whatever that means because Annabeth wasn't knowledgeable when it came to fashion. She said it was Gauzy woven fabric with matching floral embroidery with a high halter neckline and a wide-cut sleeveless bodice with what is described as a single button up keyhole at the back.

Truth is Annabeth couldn't fault Piper because this actually suited her as the fabric was loose, not too clingy and didn't leave her feeling naked. And she had to praise Piper for the brand new denim jeans that shaped and moulded to her curves and contours perfectly and these mid thigh length brown boots with a slight heel really were working for her. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, a few curls left loose to frame her face in an effortless manor, she looked really, really good.

For fun she pulled out her phone and took a selfie, a first for her. She had never dabbled in the life of social media, she didn't even take pictures with her friends, she saw no significance cause she couldn't remember the last time her family took a picture with her in it. She smiled, proud of herself, she felt invigorated, alive and free as she texted the picture to Malcolm, asking what he thought?

Her phone vibrated and she was smiling but the minute she read the message her eyes widened, pulse started racing like galloping horse as she looked over the text and saw the reply but who she had actually texted the picture too.

 **Beautiful Wise Girl even though you always look beautiful no matter what you wear. ;)** – Percy

Her thoughts raced, wondering what she should do because she had no idea how to respond. She was stunned, Percy thought she looked beautiful. The high school heart throb thought she looked beautiful. It made her swell with pride, she couldn't remember the last time she got such an incredible compliment from anyone other than her friends and she couldn't stop smiling when she felt her phone vibrate.

She had another message from Percy.

 **Personally think you'd look great in my jacket. Why do you wear it too school since it's a little chilly today? You need to wear when I take you to school Wise Girl.** – Percy

She frowned when she read that message, confusion etched on her features.

 _What do you mean I need to wear it when you take me to school?_ _ **–**_ Annabeth

She waited anxiously for the reply and her heart accelerated when it buzzed in her hand. She quickly opened it and read over the message.

 **Look out your window, Wise Girl.** – Percy

She was even more confused but intrigued by the message so she walked over to her window that looked out over the driveway and pulled back the curtain and peaked out the window. The sight she was met with was one that ever girl at Goode High probably dreamed about seeing out their window.

Perseus Jackson was in her driveway, casually leaning against his bike, arms crossed over his chest, the sleeveless black shirt he was wearing hugging the muscles in his arms, moulding and flowing along the contours of his muscles. She was pretty sure she could see his six pack through that tight shirt that hugged his body. The black ripped jeans were considered something sinful at how thew looked painted to his body, like the shirt he was wearing.

He looked devilish and handsome, like perfection on a plate as he looked up at her window and smiled innocently at her. She quickly opened her window and leaned out of it, "What are you doing here, Percy?" she whispered loudly down at him, intrigued and feeling like her palms were starting to feel clammy and sweaty.

He smile cheekily up at Annabeth, looking like he was justified in standing there as he looked up at her. "I decided to save you the trouble of walking to school which I know you do so no sense in denying it," He said with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Plus, I figured since you're my date to the dance, its only gentlemanly of me to show courteous behaviour and offer you a ride."

Annabeth clenched her fist, trying to look angry but she just smiled at shook her head, "Who am I to defy that logic and reason coming from you." Annabeth said with a chuckle, "It would be a crime to say no to such a pretty boy." She said in a teasing way making a genuine smile appear on Percy's face. "I'll be down in a few." She said with a smile as she pulled herself back into her room and closed the window and composed herself.

She couldn't have herself looking like a prissy, star struck fan girl that most of the girls of Goode High School were. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before walking over to the chair where she had delicately laid his jacket and picked it up, unable to believe that she had yet again been given permission by the owner to wear such a fine piece of tailoring.

She let out a small grin as she slipped her arms into each sleeve and pulled it up, feeling the warmth of the jacket's embrace as it wrapped itself around her. She sighed and pulled her bag up in its spot, making sure that she had all her books before she shouldered her bag and made her way down the stairs. "Annabeth!" Two voices shrieked excitedly as two bodies collided with her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

She laughed as she knelt down and embraced the twins, smiles gracing her features fully. "Bobby! Mattie!" She said happily as she hugged them, holding onto them tightly.

"You look so pretty Bethie!" Matthew said as he and his brother pulled away, his eyes shining brightly up at her.

His brother nodded vigorously along with his brother, "Very different but so pretty. You look so happy." He said along with his brother, smiling brightly.

Annabeth felt her heart clench when she saw their faces and their smiles. Her heart hurt because she saw her father in them. She fully saw her father's complete and utter happiness, the happiness he once had when her mother was still alive and she still held relevance in her father's heart. She couldnt remember the last time her dad had been happy, the last time she had seen him smile genuinely at her with pride like her half brothers were doing in this moment.

"Thank you guys." She said softly as she hugged them before standing up and looking down at them with the pride her father once looked down at her with. "I love you guys but I gotta run munchkins." She said as she ruffled and messed up their hair, making them giggle and try swat her hands away from their heads.

"Are you not staying for breakfast?" A voice interrupted the happy moment, causing her to look up and meet her father's gaze. He looked sad, almost nervous standing in her presence but she ignored it. She had stopped hoping a long time again that he cared about her cause it was already too late.

Annabeth looked down at the boys and smiled, "Why don't you two go finish get ready." She ushered them enthusiastically up to their room as they waved by to her, seemingly knowing that she was going to be missing breakfast. She looked at her father who had Sue standing next to him, looking sad and nervous as her father. "I don't think it's a good idea if I stay for breakfast, besides, a friend's giving me a ride to school."

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Is it that boy from yesterday with the motorbike?" He questioned acting like an over protective father which made Annabeth scoff and shake her head.

"It's a little late to start acting like a protective father." She said as she walked over to the table and picked up her glasses and pulled them out, putting them on before tucking her case in her bag. "Don't act like you care so suddenly about me. It's a little too late dad. Nothing you do is gonna fix this."

"Annabeth, if you'd talk through things with you-"

Annabeth interrupted, "Oh no, you don't get to blame me dad. You brought this on yourself." Annabeth said loudly, trying to compose herself since she didn't want the boys to hear them fighting. "You missed years of my life and the moment I'm about to leave you act like you care. The truth is those boys would notice me gone but I bet you cant wait to turn my room into a nursery or an office. You did that with Malcolm's room."

"Now Annabeth, that is no way to speak to your father." Sue said, a calm look on her face. "I know we haven't had the best relationship but it's your brother's issue if he stayed away."

"You pushed him away!" Annabeth bit back, not caring anymore, "The one other person apart from those two boys that cared about me left because of you." She accused before she looked at her father, "He loved you but it wasn't enough to keep our attention on us. We were nothing but the past to you."

"Well maybe that's how I wanted it to be!" Her father shouted at her, causing her to recoil back in shock, "I wanted to forget the past and that meant you and him ha to no longer exist. Maybe I wanted it that way so I could move on with my life!"

"I'm your daughter, dad! He's your son! You don't just get to toss aside because we are part of the past you are so ashamed off!" She shouted back, her emotions rising to higher levels.

"I wish you didn't exist. God Dammit I wish you weren't ever born!" Annabeth froze when her dad said that. Annabeth was frozen in utter disbelief, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked at the man whom was once her father. She could even see the utter disbelief on Sue's face. She was shocked that her husband had said something so horrible and hurtful, especially after the fight they had had a few nights ago and how the emotions had exploded.

Her father just heaved, anger coursing through his veins but the sight of tears gathering in her daughter's eyes brought him back to reality hard and made him realise exactly what he had said to Annabeth as she looks down at the ground, her shoulders shaking slightly, indicating she was crying. "Well you're lucky I'm leaving soon and got a full scholarship far away so it will be like I don't exist anyway." She said looking up and wiping her tears away before she breathed in to try compose herself, "For what it's worth, I wish I wasn't born too because then I wouldn't live in a world where the man who is supposed to be my father hates me because I'm from his past and never wanted me."

She turned on her heel and turned towards the door as her step mother spoke up, "Will you be coming home?" She sounded so timid, sad and full of concern.

Annabeth's hand was frozen on the door knob but she didn't turn to them as she spoke, "This isn't my home. It hasn't been for a long time. The only reason I come back is because of those two little boys who think I'm some type of hero and love me wholeheartedly even though they are only half related to me. I'll be back, but don't expect me any time early." She said as she yanked the door and slammed it behind her, leaving her father shocked and disgusted with himself as his wife turned to him, disappointment clearly on her face.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't meet Percy's eyes as she walked over to him but she heard his voice, "Are you okay, Wise Girl?" He asked softly as Annabeth stood in front of him. All she did was nod her head before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her cheek gently to rest against his chest as Percy hugged her. She just let him, paying no mind to the fact that Percy Jackson was hugging her. She felt comforted by him even though he probably didn't know the full story but heard most of the fight or what her father had said to her and that made her eyes rim with tears.

She let out a whimper and he held her tighter, not saying anything which she found comfort in. People always said that they found better comfort in the presence of a stranger and she found the presence of Percy Jackson. She knew so little about him and that brought comfort which just quelled the pain and heartache she felt. He father basically told her to his face that basically he never wanted her or her brother and that broke her on the inside.

"I know that we haven't know each other very long, and its not my place to say anything but your father has no idea what an amazing treasure you are." Annabeth couldn't help but be floored at how the proclaimed bad boy was this sweet, tender gentleman. It was a contradiction on itself but she didn't care for it because she found herself subconsciously smiling as the pain slowly dissipated. It was still present but Percy's presence, this comforting aura surrounding him that just made her feel better.

She pulled away and wiped off the tears, smiling at Percy who had concern written on his face that brought comfort to her, knowing that someone cared about her. Someone she knew to be something but wasn't that at all cared about her and just made her truly smile.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, his voice soft and kind, a gentle soothing melancholy that made his sympathy seem more real.

She nodded, smiling as she looked up to meet his gaze, "I've dealt with this my whole life and I've finally come to terms with it." She said as she let out a shuddering breath to calm herself, "Come on, let's go. Don't want to be late for school and I just want to get away from here." She said glancing back at the house to see her father being berated and shouted at by her step mother.

She turned away and straddled the bike, much to Percy's surprise and she surprised him when she patted the seat in front of her and said, "Come on cowboy, I wanna go for a ride." She said it with this innocent yet devilish smirk that made Percy looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before she smiled and climbed onto bike and welcomed Annabeth's arms wrapping around his waist.

"You're hooked aren't ya?" Percy asked curiously, much to his own amusement.

Annabeth grinned and did something she never thought she would ever do in her life with Percy Jackson. She flirted. "You bet your sweet ass I am baby?" she said with a flirtatious smile that had the bad boy nature she knew he was known for come out to play especially when she tucked her hands under his shirt and felt the bare skin of his wash board abs.

She was shocked at herself but she felt like doing something wild and this was what being wild and free felt like. "oh darling Wise Girl, you have no idea what you're in for?" He said as he started the bike, Annabeth giggling like a school girl flirting with her crush as he revved the engine. "I'm about to show you a whole other world. You sure you can handle it?" he teased.

Annabeth smirked widely, her heart racing, her grip tight and her palm sweating but she felt exhilarated, alive and ready to ride. "Got any shades to make this a hot ride?" She said in a teasing manor as she removed her glasses and tucked them in the case in her back as she looked and saw Percy was wearing a pair of glasses and was offering out a second pair to her. She put them on and smiled, "Take me on a wild ride."

"You got it babe." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh out when the roared off, away from the house...

* * *

Goode High was quiet but was busy with life. Students congregate as designated waiting areas, greeting besties and social clicks with enthusiasm and love. Jocks laughed, the queen bee's group giggled and batted their eyes flirtatiously at the jocks. It was a in spectacular fashion, a routine that everyone did every morning because they wanted to witness the arrival of the person who defied all logic and social convention.

Percy Jackson had no social status in terms of jocks, lone wolves ect... he was like no other. The girls loved and drooled over him. the jocks all wanted to be like him.

Near the main entrance was Nico di Angelo, Percy's right hand man you could say with the rest of his group. Frank Zhang was there with him, conversing with the other member of their group, Leo Valdez.

Frank Zhang was an imposing figure, buzz cut hair style, bulking muscles that had all girls terrified and at the same time fawn over him even more. His shirt had the sleeves ripped off and his jeans were faded and had the knees worn down, his eyes focused on his friend he was speaking with but his mind was focused on something else.

Leo Valdez was the odd one out of that group. He was loud, obnoxious and didn't look intimidating in the slightest but he was considered a hard worker because multiple times people saw his clothes covered in oil stains and dirt smudges so it made people wonder if he worked of his friend's bikes. His face was elf like and he held a smile on his face that gave him a boyish innocence yet there was nothing innocent that ever went through his mind when he flirted shamelessly with girls all over the school.

As for Nico, he was leaning against his custom bike that dripped of pure awesomeness. It was clear as day where his gaze was directed at as he so casually leaned against his bike, dressed in his traditional apparel, the skull shirt adorning his chest, hair tussled and messy giving him a roguishly handsome appeal that could not be ignored by the person who was watching him.

Across the lot was the other weird group. Different personalities that seemingly blended together more perfectly that ever though and that is where Annabeth Chase fell in and the person who had Nico's gaze was trained on. Will Solace was indeed an interesting character and had somehow attracted Nico's interest. A complete scenario where opposites attract which is how Nico viewed his cousin's peaking interest in Annabeth Chase.

Percy wasn't like anyone else truthfully. He was the entity of diversity that had everyone's attention and why so many people were jealous of him. Nico's gaze, as was everyone else's, was drawn away from whatever they were doing when the all too familiar rumble of a motorbike was heard in the distance, getting louder as it was coming closer towards them.

No one was truthfully prepared for what they saw when the infamous Percy Jackson pulled into the Goode High parking lot. As Percy pulled into his spot and switched off his bike, the sound of carefree laughter erupted from his companion that sat behind him on the bike. Percy dismounted his bike and removed his glasses after he had his bike standing freely on it's own, slotting his glasses on the neckline of his shirt and offered his hand out to the person who had everyone's eyes bugging out.

As Annabeth took Percy's hand and climbed off the bike removing the glasses and hooking them on the pocket of her jeans did she notice everyone looking at them. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous now since everyone's eyes were on her yet again but she just smiled and proudly looked at Percy who was oblivious to the eyes on them. "That was a blast." She said with a smile, her veins were still pumping with adrenaline and excitement that ran through her body like bursts of electricity.

"It was." Percy said with an honest lop sided grin as he rubbed the back of his neck almost shyly which just made Annabeth smile.

"You weren't cold without your jacket were you?" she asked as she looked down at the biker's jacket she was currently wearing.

Percy shook his head, "Nah, I don't get cold easily. You can keep on if you want. I don't need it right now." Annabeth's face red clearly as shock but she smiled nonetheless at him. "Listen, why do you and your friends sit with my group and lunch? Maybe we can help Nico and Frank out and get them to finally make a move and ask Will and Hazel out."

Annabeth was surprised by the offer but this time kept herself from revealing the surprise as she answered, "I think it's a good idea. Will won't stop talking about Nico and Hazel won't stop day dreaming about Frank so let's give them a little nudge in the right direction."

Percy grinned and was about to say something when the bell rang, signalling that school was starting. "Let's run. Don't want to be late for class." He said giving her a wink before he started making his way towards the school but stopped and turned to Annabeth, and smiled, "See you in the cafeteria?" It sounded more like a question than a good-bye-see-you-later kind of thing.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." She said with a smile, making Percy grin before he strode into school with Annabeth following behind but with a bright smile on her face that she honestly didn't know why it was appearing but it just was and she honestly didn't want to stop it.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Annabeth didn't know if she would much rather be thankful or full of regret. People had been whispering behind her back when they went through class after class, some tapping her and questioning her, other's giving her the third degree, more specifically the girls who were jealous that she was still wearing Percy's jacket. She even a saw of the couple self absorbed jocks checking her out when she dropped something or when she looked over at them curiously when they passed a note for her to look at.

It was weird having the attention and it was for all the wrong reasons she felt. She was the class president after all and held the highest I.Q and SAT scores in this current generation at the school. She was now the center of attention because she said yes to going to the dance with Percy Jackson. it still baffled her since she was never interested in the social conventions of gossip and chatter bout boys and about what top looks prettier or more ugly.

She never held any interest in it like Piper did but she liked to see something so enthused and passionate about something and Piper had an amazing talent for it. As she exited the classroom, carrying her books since she put her bag in her locker. She wasn't feeling overly picking during lunch so she wasn't going to have much. Her friends were naturally already waiting outside the door of her classroom, ready to question her to the fifth degree.

Piper and Will were already animatedly planning her wedding to Percy Jackson which she laughed halfheartedly at whilst Hazel made further additions and suggestions but Thalia just looked at her curiously. "So, you gonna tell us what this morning was and what this is?" She said, using her hands to gesture to Annabeth's clothing but her eyes were trained on the jacket that she was wearing like it was everyday apparel of hers.

"it' better done in private since I'm the schools hottest story right now but what can say is Percy kind of surprised me at my house and brought me and I am glad he did since she went down at home badly." Annabeth whispered discreetly to her best friend, not waiting to draw any more attention than they already had right now. "Oh by the way, we've been invited to sit with Percy and I said we would."

The group stopped, their eyes were wide and faces clearly written with shock on them. "You did what?!" Will and Hazel more specifically shrieked loudly, their voices full of disbelief.

"I said we are sitting with Percy's group since he offered so nicely and I swear to god that if you guys don't do something about the current situation with Frank and Nico I will slam your head in the lockers and I will do so with pleasure because you guys are real pains in my ass." She just walked on, paying no mind to the fact that she had just cussed and threatened them and left them in pure disbelief. "Hurry up! It's not nice being late and I wanna be punctual!"

The group followed like obedient puppies, shock clear as day at the level of authority they had seen rolling off Annabeth Chase. This was nothing new to them but the seriousness in terms of the situation is what shocked them.

As Annabeth walked into the lunch room, she caught sight of Percy's crew who were seated at one of the slightly bigger tables to accommodate all the occupants and then some. Percy noticed Annabeth and smiled, waving her over to which she smiled and walked over to the table.

"Guys, I take it you know Annabeth Chase and her gang." Percy said to his friends who nodded and murmured in reply to the question, "They're going to sit with us today so guys please, take a seat."

Annabeth took a seat next to Percy, between him and Frank. Will immediately sat down next to Nico who was next to Percy and Piper being a quick cat got in between Leo and Nico so Hazel had to sit next to Frank. They moved slightly over so that Jason could be seated next to Piper and Thalia was next to Annabeth. They all fit comfortably, plenty of room to move around which pleased Annabeth.

"Welcome everyone. Nice gathering we have here today, isn't it?" Percy said with a mischievous grin that mirrored Annabeth's reversed innocent smile that she wore.

There were murmurs all round the table, Thalia giving Annabeth a high five under the table as they observed the table.

* * *

As lunch progressed, everyone seemed to get comfortable around each other. Frank and Hazel were talking quite comfortably whilst Nico had Will practically melting into a puddle of melted butter with his flirtatious smiles and teasing of the young bubbly male. Thalia was comfortable messing with Leo who was trying to talk with Piper and Jason whilst Annabeth was conversing with Percy on future paths for one another.

The bell rung, signalling that it was time for afternoon lessons which all except Thalia had. "Well, we should definitely do this again." Percy said with a smile as they all stood up before turning to Annabeth who was cleaning her glasses, "Hey, do you have anything after lessons that requires you immediately for the afternoon?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "No, usually I'm walking home after school. Why do you ask?"

Percy practically beamed, "Awesome. You are coming to my swimming practice and after that you're coming over to my place for my group session." He said giving her a subtle wink.

Annabeth almost blanched at Percy's words. Key word almost, she was too shocked to give a proper reaction at what Percy had just done. Everyone around her had heard what he had asked, and some were beaming and others were equally shocked as her.

Annabeth's jaw was almost on the floor, eyes almost bugging out at the invitation. Percy Jackson, the person who in the last few days had rocked the foundations of her psyche, had rocked everything she knew. Her world had been flipped, she'd gone from a studious slightly snobbish, proud person to a normal high school girl who cared about her appearance and had a crush on a boy. This was the same boy who had confessed to her that he had a band and now he was inviting her to see them play but she had been formally invited to his swim practice.

Everyone knew to be invited to a practice was a big deal, a seriously big deal and she was one of the lucky few who had been invited but it was the first where someone was nothing more than a friend was invited. She felt honored but had to fight off the blush creeping up on her cheeks when she realized she would technically be seeing him out of his clothes, the only thing concealing he was going to be wearing was his swim trunks.

She stuttered her reply out, "I-I-I w-ou-ould lo-ve t-t-oo-to-o."

"Great, it's a date." And with that he was gone and Annabeth stood there stock still, her body frozen in time whilst her heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought it was going to explode through and start a Broadway show. Everyone around her was shocked, in the background a certain Asian Barbie strutted off, shrieking unholy foul-mouthed language in lord knows what language.

Annabeth Chase had just agreed to go to Percy Jackson's swim practice and his band, his secret band's practice.

 _Holy Crap!_

* * *

 _Well, there we are with a very long chapter five. Didn't intend for it to be this long but who cares. Anyway, I wanna here song suggestions for Percy's band from you guys if you have any. I have a few in mind but I wanna here some of your guys suggestions before I make my decision. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will see you all soon with the next one._


	6. Moments

_So... exams got in the way, internet was down and so was my email... and so was my life. I never realised that my chapter had deleted itself. I sincerely apologize to you guys. That was my mistake and its taken me longer to repost cause I kind of lost my files so I had to rewrite it for you and couldn't find the song I needed for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Full explanation at the bottom._

* * *

Rumour Has It

Chapter Six: Moments

...::Day Three – Monday::...

 **Part Two**

 _Daunting..._ the word that perfectly describes the prospect of doing this right now...

What is this you might ask?

Let me give you a recap.

Annabeth dressed up differently and accidently sent a picture to Percy who has come to fetch her and take her to school.

Annabeth and her father fought and in the end, he claimed he wished that she was never born.

Percy comforted her and they drove to school and everyone was stunned.

Percy asked her group to sit with his for lunch and told her she could keep his jacket for a while.

At the table, Percy asked Annabeth to come to his swim practice and his secret band practice. _It's a date,_ he said.

Drew was of course was pissed off...

And that is the tale of the first part of Annabeth's day... and now she is onto the second part of her day and is standing in front of the building that houses the pool. Indoor pool, fancy, yes but it's also because they have the best swim team... because Percy is on it.

Percy Jackson is no joke the Usain Bolt of swimming. He is exceptionally gifted and he was well loved by the school. He would definitely be going to one of the top universities on a full scholarship for his swimming because he was actually very good academically. She'd caught a glimpse of his grade on a test once and he had an A on it so he was definitely a hard worker.

 _Stop being a chicken Annabeth and thinking about him when he is just inside there_ , her subconscious lectured her. _Hike up your shirt and get your ass in there._

'Ma'am, yes ma'am.' She told herself as she pushed open the door and entered the room.

She'd never been in the indoor pool area before... not since the renovations to make the pool an indoor one had been finalised.

It was very impressive...

The high roof, the stands built to fit at least twice the amount of students in the school. It was amazing and the architecture and construct had Annabeth's heart skipping a beat. Her mother would have loved designing this place. It was absolutely amazing.

And then the water, more crisp and cool in colour that the ocean shallows. It was as if the sun were shining down directly onto it... which it was through the glass roof. The water rippled as bodies moved through the water, warming up at slow and neutral pace for them but for regular's swimmers like Annabeth, it was a sprint.

She looked around, a few who had yet to get in the pool were looking at her curiously as she bit her lip and looked around for Percy. She bit her lip, unsure if she should do this or not. She wasn't sure about this and made a move to turn around but the face of someone familiar caught her eye.

Emerging from the water, like a dolphin breaking through the surface of the water, was none other than Percy Jackson.

Annabeth stood frozen as she watched him lift himself out the pool so effortlessly. For a moment, Annabeth's eyes were wider than dinner plates as she gave him a once over and drank in the sight of him in nothing more than his swim trunks that were adorned with shapes and colours that depicted his rise to fame and the levels of growth as a swimmer that he went through.

But she saw his body. He had a swimmers body, lithe and muscular, but not so overly muscular that he looked plastic but natural and sculpted by the Gods.

If she kept staring, she was sure she was going to faint.

He turned his head and beamed at her. "Hey Annabeth." He said as he picked up his towel and made his way over to her, a beaming smile on his face as he made his way over to her, the two draping over his shoulders as he walked over to her.

She smiled, "hey Percy. Looking good." She beamed casually. _Smooth Annabeth. Very smooth._ She thought at she smiled softly at him, "I have to say that swimming becomes you mighty warrior." She said with a chuckle.

Percy he chuckled, "Well Practice was cut a little short today so we can go early to my band practice." He whispered the last part so no one could hear them.

Annabeth nodded, "Gotcha. How much longer do you think you'll be?" She asked curiously.

"Give me fifteen minutes tops and we can be on our way." He said with a smile on his face as he beamed at her.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, "I'll be right here, waiting till you get back." She said with a soft smile on her face.

Percy grinned and winked at her as he headed into the change room, a smile on his face that left Annabeth flustered because of cheeky and flirtatious he was being.

 _Was he really flirting with her or jus teasing the crap out of her?_

She didn't know but she loved this carefree and abandoned version of herself. She was comfortable with who she was and she quite like this more open side of herself. She genuinely liked who she as and wanted it to stay that way.

"Well if it isn't little old stuck up Annabeth Chase?" Said a voice that made Annabeth bite her lip fairly hard to top herself from going into her defensive bitch mode.

She just put a neutral look on her face as she turned round and face not one but two people she did not want to see. Luke Castellan and Drew Tanaka. She already had a dislike for Drew an had been since her first day at school... but Luke... he was a picture story over ten thousand words...

When Annabeth was a young and silly naive little girl... a high school freshman and had found a letter in her locker...

Luke had been there and said, _"Hey, you got my letter."_ And that was the start of two, nearly three years of her life that she would never get back. She had dedicated her time, balanced her time between school and her relationship, only to find out that he was dating people behind her back...

He was not the man who poured out his heart on six pages... sometimes she had wondered where exactly his romantic side that had flowed in lines and paragraphs to six double sided pages.

She sighed and shook her head.

Luke Castellan was her past and she always reminded herself of that fact.

"Hey Drew. Luke." She said neutrally, stoic expression on her face as she took a seat on the nearby bench and started pulling out her book to read.

"Aw, retreating to your book are you?" Luke said with a chortle as he sat down next to her and looked at the cover of the book she was reading that was written by Steven Hawking. "What is it about?" He asked.

"Nothing your simpleton like brain would understand." She said as she leaned back and looked at her book, "And don't act like you suddenly care. You can sod off before I make you leave." She said with a firm tone.

Luke rolled his eyes, "I care Annie." He said with a smile.

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she bit her lip, "You lost the right to care about me the minute I found you sucking tongue with the woman next to you, although according to anatomy, she is no woman." She said as she sucked on her cheek.

"You're a plain old bitch Annabeth. Trying to steal my man from me. Not gonna happen." Drew said with some sass to her tone.

"I'm sorry but if you are talking about Percy, sorry to break it to you honey, but I am not trying to steal Percy. He asked me to the dance and I accepted. Not my fault he wanted to ask me and not you honey." She said with a slight smirk on her face as she chuckled at the smile on her face.

Drew snorted as Luke smirked, "Well what if I were to ask you to the dance, what would you say Beth?" He asked as he shifted closer to her.

Annabeth was relaxed and calm even though she hated him being this close to her. "My answer should be very obvious Luke." She said with a neutral tone as his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven and maybe after the dance we can head back to my home and rekindle the romance." He said as he leaned in to kiss her neck but his lips met the cover of her book.

"I am no sorry to say this Luke but you are sorely mistaken. The answer is no. I have no interest in going with you besides I have a date already and unlike you, I only commit to one partner in any and all aspects of life." She said as she pushed his face away with her book as she caught sight of Percy heading her way as he ran his fingers through his hair which made her smile warmly. "Hey Percy." She said with a warm smile as she glanced at Luke.

Percy's eyes landed on Luke and his expression changed drastically as did the colour of his eyes. If looks could kill, Luke would be dead where he is standing. Not even Zeus's lightning bolt could do the kind of damage that Percy looked like he wanted to inflict on Luke.

Annabeth had absolutely no idea what Percy had against Luke. They had never crossed paths, but something had transpired between them, and Luke was smug about it and Percy was ready to kill and rip and ruin Luke's face. She had never seen that kind of aggression on Percy's face and Luke was enjoying it as he snorted at Percy. "Hey Shakespeare, still writing poetry that gets stolen by better men?" He asked with a snort.

Annabeth looked at Percy as he stepped forward, so close to Luke that their faces were almost touching. "You had better shut your mouth Benedict Arnold before I permanently keep that lying trap of yours shut." He said in a threatening growl.

"Still haven't told her. Like I said Jackson, right place. Right time." He said with a smirk as he shrugged. "I will always get the girl before you, and I got her and there is nothing you can do about it."

Percy looked as though he was embodying the god of destruction, ready to kill Like with his bare hands, so Annabeth stepped in between them, placing her hand on Percy's chest. He stiffened when she did that, and she could feel him vibrating with anger as he glared at Luke, but she felt him relax as she pressed her hand over his heart and pulled his head to look into her eyes, and his gaze softened when he looked at her.

"Neither of them, are worth it. Don't ruin your future because of them." She said as she stroked his cheek as he looked at her with this soft and intimate expression, his emotions calm, but swirling with gentle emotion as he leaned into her touch, as if she were the calm to his storm.

Percy nodded as he breathed out a shaky sigh as he reached up and cupped her hand to his cheek, as if it were the greatest gift he'd been given. His eyes closed as he breathed out shakily before he pulled back and looked at her with his regular green eyes. "Let's get out of here." He said softly, voice soft and gentle as he smiled warmly at her.

Annabeth smiled and grabbed her things as she glanced at Luke as Percy grabbed his things, "Whatever you say, it doesn't matter. I am none of your concern and neither is he, so I swear to god, leave us both alone or I will be the one to give you a lesson in I don't give a fuck what you have to say." She said firmly as she looked at them both, smiling softly as Percy came and slung his jacket over her shoulders with a smirk at Luke and draped his arm over her shoulder as he walked her out the room so that they could head to his house.

* * *

Annabeth had never been to Percy's house before…

No one ever had, except his band mates and friends… and Annabeth was one of the first people to go there.

She had to say she was both excited and nervous about this.

His house was quite a modern but quaint little home, it had two floors, a garage. Quite a nice little family home, one that she was excited to enter and see the world that Percy Jackson lived in.

She saw Nico's bike in Percy's garage and a car as Percy parked his bike in the garage and closed the door behind them as he switched off his bike. "This is home sweet home." He said with a soft smile on his face as Annabeth climbed off his bike as Percy climbed off with a smile, "So, the only person here will be my mom, and my baby sister. My mom's name is Sally and my sister is Estelle, but we call her Stella." He explained with a soft smile.

"How old is Stella?" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

"She's going to be six… she was born when I was twelve, turning thirteen." He said with a soft voice.

"Where is your dad if you don't mind me asking?" She asked him softly.

Percy had an air of sadness envelope his frame, as he let out a shaky sigh, "He died… when I was thirteen, shortly after my sister was born…" He said with a shaky voice. "My mom is dating Mr. Blofis from school…" He said softly.

Annabeth saw that same sadness she had seen a long time ago, just before their first ride. "I am so sorry to hear that." She said as she took his hand in hers without hesitation and squeezed his hand.

Percy gave her a soft smile, "Thank you Annabeth. I think you'll like my mom." He said with a smile on his face as he started walking, "Come on." He said with a smile as he lead her into his home.

It was very warm and homely, and covered with pictures, the stand out one was a family picture on the wall above the fireplace, of Percy, a beautiful brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, more beautiful than the ocean, a man with jet black hair that was messy and sea green eyes, just like Percy's, and a little new born girl with blue eyes and jet black hair. A portrait family who was happy, and then struck by tragedy.

"Mom! I'm home!" Percy called with a smile as he held Annabeth's hand as he lead her to the kitchen.

Annabeth entered the kitchen with him, a smile on her face as she was graced by the presence of a beautiful, glowing woman with blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light, a smile as warm as and inviting as a camp fire during winte, and long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, her eyes lighting up when she saw Percy. "Percy." She beamed as she went and hugged her son, practically smothering him as she kissed his cheeks and pulled away, leaving Percy blushing.

Her eyes instantly landed on Annabeth, and it's like the room got warmer and the sun got duller, because her smile was brighter than the first one she had, as Annabeth looked at her with a shy smiled, "Hello." She said shyly.

"Percy, where are your manners. Aren't you going to introduce me to your girl friend?" She asked with a raised brow as Percy blushed.

"This is Annabeth. She is a friend from school and my date to the Halloween dance." He explained softly.

Sally smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Annabeth. I have heard a lot about you." She said with a smile that made Percy act awkward and shy.

"PERCY!" A girl's voice shouted as a body barrelled into Percy's legs and became a giggle monster as Percy picked up the little girl with striking features beaming at him. "Percy Percy Percy!" She said as she frantically cuddled to him with a grin, "Neeky is scaring me!" She said with a dramatic pout.

Annabeth raised a brow as she looked at Percy, "Well I will just have to tell Nico that there will be no blue double chocolate chip cookies for him." He said with a smile as she smiled at him but turned her head and looked at Annabeth. "Whose that pretty princess?" She asked softly.

Annabeth smiled as Percy smiled at his sister and whispered in his sister's ear.

The girl smiled as she pulled away from her brother. "Hi Annabeff." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Stella. It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "now, can someone tell me about these cookies I just heard about?" She asked with a soft smile.

Sally appeared with a tray of freshly baked cookies and a smile on her face, "I just made these. A family favourite. Blue double chocolate chip cookies." She said with a smile as Annabeth examined the cookies and smiled.

"Family favourite colour blue?" She asked with a smile.

Sally smiled and nodded, "Yes. Try one." She said with a smile as Annabeth reached over and picked up a warm cookie and took a bike.

It was like heaven, clouds and happiness baked into one round thing of pure goodness. She couldn't help the moan that left her lips as the warm cookies melted in her mouth, "My god this is good, so so so good." She said as she finished the cookie.

Sally beamed, "Awesome. I'll bake a batch for you to take home, in the mean time, this batch is for you and the boys." She said with a smile.

Percy beamed, "Thanks mom but you know that if you bake these for them every time we practice, they are going to move in here officially in the basement so they can grow fat off them." He said as he kissed his sister's cheek and went and kissed his mom's cheek. "Would you mind bringing those along so I can take this munchkin down? I have my hands full with her at the moment." He said with a soft smile.

Annabeth smiled and accepted the tray, "No problem." She said with a smile.

"I'll walk her down." Sally smiled as Percy nodded and headed downstairs to the basement. "I wanted to say that you are very pretty, much prettier than Percy described. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time… not since his dad passed." She said softly to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, "Well I am happy to be here… he really is something else." She said with a soft smile, "He is not the hard exterior type person he makes himself out to be… he really is sweet and kind and genuine… I'm really glad he asked me to the dance, and I am really glad to be someone he trusts." She said softly to her.

"Just… please don't hurt my boy." She asked softly as she looked at Annabeth. "He's been through a lot… please, don't hurt him." She said softly to Annabeth as she looked at her with a warm look. "You meant a lot to him back then, since he got you back now, he is happy again." She said with a distant look.

"What do you mean? I meant a lot to him back them?" She asked softly as she looked at her in a confusing manner.

"You meant a lot to him back then… he will always explain, but you hurt him a long time ago without knowing you did, and I don't want him getting hurt again. When he is ready, he will explain, but please, just trust him." She said softly to Annabeth as she looked at the girl.

Annabeth nodded, not knowing what to say to the woman as everything that was said weighed heavily on her mind. It must have had something to do what Luke said earlier… and the cogs in her brain were turning as she tried to process what Sally was saying as the woman grabbed a tray with a pitcher and started walking towards the way Percy went.

Annabeth followed Sally as she tried to process what had been said as Sally opened the door and descended down the stairs and as she entered, music started to play and her eyes scanned the room.

There was a small stage, and Leo Valdez was at a drum set, eyes closed as he listened to the music that had started to be played by none other than Jason Grace on a laptop with head phones on as he listened to the music as well as a bass guitar. Nico was on a keyboard and Frank was on an electric guitar, and there stood Percy with his acoustic guitar and a mike stand in front of him as his eyes were closed as he listened to the music.

Annabeth stood and stared as she watched Percy hold the microphone on the stand like how a person cupped the back of someone's head when they shared a kiss as he opened his mouth and started to sing in a deep but soft, almost breathless tone.

 _Can't you feel like this?  
_ _Yeah, I've tried my best  
_ _Every song I've sung  
_ _Till there's nothing left_

He opened his eyes as he looked at Annabeth and sung almost to her in that moment, communicating her in a way that left her stunned as she listened to him and watched him.

 _Cause you take my hand  
_ _And you turn my soul  
_ _Can't you feel this heart?  
_ _That you still don't know_

He looked softly at her as Nico started playing the piano as Percy sang, his voice carrying through the room as he sung in a gentle way as Nico and Jason joined in the harmony's on the second half of the chorus as she started at him.

 _Staring at the sun, here we're all the same  
_ _Finding to be anything but just a name  
_ _Everybody wants one  
_ _Everybody wants one feeling  
_ _Million different reasons for the lonely while  
_ _Hoping there's an answer in the blinking eyes  
_ _Everybody wants,  
To be someone to someone_

Frank started playing a light riff as the music carried the moment as Percy looked at Annabeth with a soft smile before Leo started playing a beat as Percy kept singing and Jason started playing, the group playing in harmony with each other.

 _Oh we walk on hearts  
_ _Like they're only sand  
_ _And we leave no place  
_ _For one more chance_

Percy had his hand on his heart as he sung to her before Percy started playing his guitar.

 _And we pull the light  
_ _And we turn back round  
_ _We tell ourselves  
_ _"It's over now."_

Annabeth was stunned as she watched them all play, each part played in perfect harmony, a practiced song full of meaning and Percy's eyes were just on her and heart was hammering against her chest as she watched him.

 _Staring at the sun, here we're all the same  
_ _Finding to be anything but just a name  
_ _Everybody wants one  
_ _Everybody wants one feeling  
_ _Million different reasons for the lonely while  
_ _Hoping there's an answer in the blinking eyes  
_ _Everybody wants,  
To be someone to someone_

 _Yeah oh  
_ _Yeah everybody wants  
_ _Everybody wants_

 _[2x]  
_ _To be someone to someone  
_ _Yeah, someone to someone  
_ _To be someone to someone  
_ _Yeah, someone to someone_

 _Someone to someone_

Percy was staring at her, almost reaching out to her, wishing, and longing but how was that possible, she didn't… she couldn't… she didn't know what to feel or say as she looked at Percy as he whispered in song to her, his eyes never leaving her.

 _Can't you feel like this?  
_ _Yeah, I've tried my best  
_ _Every song I've sung  
_ _Till there's nothing left_

In a single moment, there was no one else but the two of them, the probability of their paths crossing, so unlikely, and yet, she was finding her heart and soul being slowly bound to him…

She was falling for Percy Jackson… and hell she was falling hard for him…

* * *

 _Well would you look here... a daughter of Hades has returned after not being alive for almost months... I sincerely apologize about that... but life has a way of being bitter and nasty and exams and loss of everything have a way of making a writer curse the heavens and hell._

 _But yeah, I guess you can say I am back now. But I have a whole lot of catching up to do. I love everything for all of my stories and I've been trying to restart all my research again and writing. I have also started my hectic study schedule for my subjects at school again so I cant promise weekly or monthly post but I will try my best to at least post something for all my stories once a month._

 _But I do apologize about the wait. I know I'm a terrible writer but I will try my best to catch up. This story, I know exactly where I am heading with so hopefully I will have the time to write the updates quick and fast so you can read them as soon as possible._

 _Thanks for still being here with me._


	7. Stand In the Light

_Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter. As some of you know, I had exams and stuff and in the middle of it, I lost a family member and was going through a lot. But I am back. Been trying to find the inspiration you know. Now this chapter wasn't how I originally planned it to be, but I like the outcome. You can thank the Aquaman credits and Skylar grey for her song Everything I Need for this chapter and the inspiration for this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I am sorry for the long delay and wait for this._

Rumour Has It

Chapter Seven: Stand In the Light

...::Day Four – Tuesday::...

Since yesterday's events, Annabeth could not thinking about none other than Percy Jackson. Never in a million years did she think her thoughts and emotions would be drawn to a singular entity, especially Percy Jackson. She had to shake her head in the middle of her lesson because whilst learning about Greek Mythology, she couldn't but think about Perseus, not the Greek hero but the man in her school.

She blushed the moment she realized she was thinking about the moment the two shared when she bore witness to his band's rehearsal.

It was like the world had been knocked off its axis and had been thrown into a spiral around the galaxy, with no end in sight… but the moment he smiled at her, the world settled back into place, and it floored her.

It was like he had cast a spell on her, left her spell bound and drawn to him like a magnet of opposite charge. This connection forming was electric, the magnetism and the bond forming was unlike anything she had felt, and all he was, was a friend…

But was he really that?

Was he just a friend in her eyes, or could she be seeing more with him than just a budding friendship…

Of course she saw more because yesterday, everything became so clear…

She had feelings for him…

And it was nerve wracking for her realize that these old feelings of hers were resurfacing…

Yes, old feelings…

When she received that letter that she still carried in her notebook, a huge part of her had thought it had been Percy because she liked him, a lot.

He was fun, warm and bubbly and made her laugh when they worked together on projects… and then Luke had said he'd written her the letter and those feelings were buried cause she thought that maybe Percy didn't like her anymore, cause he stopped hanging out with her and avoided getting paired with her to do projects and then he became the bad boy and she… she just let it all go.

As she sat on her bed on Tuesday morning, she was left wondering about why these feelings started to flare again, only this time more intensely…

She couldn't lie and say she wasn't attracted to him because he was hot… but she was starting to see the old Percy that she first started liking all that time ago…

And those feelings came back stronger and she didn't know how to deal with them.

The knock on her door brought her out of her musings as she looked up from her journal to see her father awkwardly standing in the doorway with Sue. "Can… can we talk?" He asked her softly as he looked at her.

Annabeth shrugged, "Sure I guess." She said, making sure to keep back the other comment she wanted to say as she wrote in her journal.

"I… I wanted to apologize to you Annabeth for what I said yesterday…" Her dad said as he sighed, "I owe you so so so many apologies that I can't even begin to make up for… because you deserve so much better than that." He said with a sigh as he went and sat on his daughter's bed. "You are my daughter Annabeth and I am so proud of you, and I am so soso sorry that I didn't respect you or treat you the way you deserved." He said softly as he looked at his daughter.

Annabeth hadn't looked up at them but put her pen down and sighed as she glanced at them, "Do you ever feel like you've been ignored for so long that you don't believe what someone says to you when they finally talk to you for the first time in ever. That's how I feel right now… because suddenly you see that I exist and decide I'm actually worthy of your time because you say the truth. You wish I wasn't here."

"That's not true Annabeth." Her father said softly.

"It is and you know it. You meant what you said, and I accept it. I only have one family though, so I'm gonna make the most of the time I have left here before I become non-existent." She said with a shrug as she climbed off her bed and went to her cupboard, "If we are done here, I have to change." She said in a stoic tone as she stood up and went to her cupboard to look for clothes to wear.

"Annabeth, I have flaws and I admit that, but you are my daughter and I love you and I don't like this attitude of yours. It's all because of that Jackson boy." He said as he stood.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she turned and looked at him, "This between us started long before Percy came into my life, and you don't know anything about him. You stereotype him because he rides a bike and looks like a bad boy. How dare you judge him without knowing him?" She said as she glared at her father who had a challenging look in his eye.

"Fine. Then bring him over for dinner one of these days." He said with a firm voice.

"All so you can act like you actually care in front of him. He has heard what you said to me. He comforted me in the driveway when I was in tears because of what you said... With him you can't put up a facade for him but I will ask him if he wants to come to dinner." She said as she pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a flared and loose spaghetti strap style top that was blue...

It was Percy's favorite color.

She turned and looked at her dad to see him looking at her stoically so she sighed and went and changed in her bathroom, just wanting to be left in peace.

As she got dressed, she took a moment to look in the mirror and she had to stop and stare at her reflection. She looked at the way her hair fell loosely from her messy bun she had it done up in, the way her clothes fit her a little differently, highlighted her natural curves, the things she used to hide under dull and baggy clothes. She barely remembered that she owned denim shorts or bright colored clothes.

She had hid herself and closed herself off for a long time… it left her a bit stonewalled admittedly. She didn't know that this… this beautiful woman was beneath her shell, one created because of her father and the longing pursuit to find happiness.

She smiled and finished getting dressed as she let her hair fall down loosely, getting her pair of ankle boots and put them on, making sure she had Percy's jacket on, one that she was surprised to have permission from the owner to wear, but it made her giddy… and happy.

She smiled as she came out the bathroom and put her glasses on and made sure she had her books, bag and homework due to for today and headed downstairs with a smile, phone in hand when she saw Percy had texted her.

She grinned and texted him saying she was going outside now and that they would have to talk. She didn't hesitate to stop and press a kiss on top of Bobby and Matthew's heads.

"You look pretty." Her little brother Bobby said with a grin as he looked at her with a smile as Matthew nodded enthusiastically as he hugged Annabeth who was beaming and smile.

"Thank you boys." She said with a smile as she held them before she grinned, "You guys wanna come meet my friend Percy?" She asked with a giggle.

The boys giggled, "Is he your boyfriend?" Matthew asked in a whisper as Annabeth crouched down and looked at him.

"I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell mommy and daddy, and not even Percy." She said with a giggle as she whispered in each of their ears, _"I want him to be."_ She told them as the boys rushed outside to see Percy casually leaning against his bike, his hands in his pockets, a leather jacket on with an orange t-shirt with CHB on it and he grinned as he instantly launched into a conversation with the boys.

Annabeth smiled as she walked up to him, a smile on her face, "Morning." He said as he greeted her with a hug and she left a lingering kiss on his cheek much to her own surprise as she chuckled. "You look great Annabeth." He said with a smile as Bobby and Matthew whispered to each other with mischievous smiles on their face.

"Good morning... Mr. Jackson." A voice said from behind Annabeth that made her sigh. Of course her father would come out and she turned round and was about to say something but Percy beat her to it.

"Morning Mr. Chase." He greeted with a warm and polite smile as he offered out his hand to which Annabeth's dad did take and shake. "I'll make sure Annabeth get's to school safely and back home safely as well." He said with a smile.

"Good. I wanted to invite you to dinner one night." Annabeth's dad said as Annabeth sighed, about to tell Percy that he didn't have to worry about the dinner.

Percy just smiled and nodded, "I would love to come. I hope Thursday is okay cause I have plans tomorrow evening with my mom and little sister to bake cookies for the Halloween dance and for my sisters class but I would be glad to come on Thursday if that is alright sir?" He said as he gave Annabeth a reassuring smile on his face.

Mr. Chase smiled, "Thursday sounds great. I will see you then Mr. Jackson." He said in a dull tone that made Annabeth glare at her father who like normal ignored her. "Come Bobby. Come Matthew. Let's get you to school." He said as he didn't even acknowledge Annabeth as she shook her head as she waited for the boys to be inside before she said something.

"Real classy dad. Not even saying good bye." She said as she climbed on the bike with Percy as she saw her dad turn and look at her but Annabeth shook her head. "A little too late dad... a little too late." She said as she put on her helmet and held onto Percy as they rode off...

* * *

By the time they got to school, Annabeth almost had a tear stream running down her face but Percy didn't hesitate to give a hug, "Hey, he doesn't deserve you Annabeth. You are amazing and I am grateful to know you but I promise you, everything will be okay." Percy promised her as he held her...

Annabeth believed him... completely. She believed him and was so grateful to him.

"Thank you Percy." She said with a smile on her face as she held him.

She had a feeling that today was gonna be a good day...

* * *

Annabeth was giggling and chuckling as Percy dragged her behind the back of the school. She felt both naughty and excited as they held hands. He was properly holding her hand and it made her both excited and nervous. She had no idea where she was taking him, but it felt so secretive and mysterious as he dragged her down the stairs into the basement of school. She had no idea why, but she couldn't help but follow him all too willingly.

"Where are you taking me? I hope you aren't planning to murder me." She teased with a giggle as she followed him. Their teachers had been called in for a meeting and everyone had gone their separate ways but Percy had started leading her somewhere.

"Not at all. You are too pretty to murder. Just trust me. You'll like this." Percy said with a smile on his face that made her heart skip a beat and fill with trust as she followed him.

They arrived at a room and she was surprised to see it was a storeroom. "What are we doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Relax Wise Girl. You said you trust me and I know you little brain doesn't like not knowing what is going on, but just trust me." He said as he opened the surprisingly not locked door and lead her inside, "Now this little old storeroom once upon a time is where the Acapella people practiced, but since then, they have moved, but not all the instruments... including the piano." He said with a smile as he let go of her hand, Annabeth missing the feeling of his hand in hers as Percy moved and uncovered a beautiful piano.

Annabeth couldn't help but stare in complete awe at the beautiful, almost untouched piano as Percy sat down on the bench with a smile on his face. "Come on. Have a seat." He said with a smile on his face as Annabeth walked over to the seat.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly as she sat down next to him as she looked at him as she lay her hand over the keys and felt the smooth softness of the keys beneath her finger tips.

"You asked if I could play anything else. My answer is he piano... which is a secret no one else knows." He said with a smile as he played her a couple of chords. "When I was younger, I was stubborn. I didn't want to touch my dad's guitar... so I started playing the piano... since picking up the guitar, I didn't play the piano until recently cause I got inspired with a song, which I am going to play for you." He said with a smile on his face as he placed his hands on the keys.

Annabeth watched with pure fascination as he started playing an unexpected soft tune as she looked at the lyrics he wrote as he started to sing.

 _Born on the wrong side of the ocean_  
 _With all the tides against you_  
 _You never thought you'd be much good for anyone_  
 _But that's so far from the truth_

Annabeth felt her heart tightening as she listened to the words he song. His voice was sending chills down her spine as she almost instantly connected to the words.

 _I know there's pain in your heart_  
 _And you're covered in scars_  
 _Wish you could see what I do_

As he sang the last line, their eyes connected as he sang the last line, expertly playing the song that made her heart skip a beat.

'Cause baby, everything you want  
Is everything I need  
You're everything to me  
Baby, every single part  
Is who you're meant to be  
'Cause you were meant for me  
And you're everything I need

She was confused by his words. Her heart was clenching in her chest as she tried to think rationally but her heart was feeling the words. So was her soul. The words were about her... and him... He was telling her that she was perfect the way she was and she didn't need to change... and that he saw her for who she was...

 _You can say I'm wrong_  
 _You can turn your back against me_  
 _But I'm here to stay_  
 _(I'm here to stay)_  
 _Like the sea_  
 _She keep kissing the shoreline_  
 _No matter how many times he pushes her away_

She watched him as he smiled at her as he sang not for her but to her... He was telling a story... telling her he was not leaving her...

 _'Cause baby, everything you want_  
 _Is everything I need_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _Baby, every single part_  
 _Is who you're meant to be_  
 _'Cause you were meant for me_

She looked at him as she just let herself feel... she felt everything... all of it... she was clearly out of her depth but she knew that in this short time, she was totally in love with Percy Jackson...

 _And everything happens for a reason_  
 _It's started passing in the skies_  
 _I used to question who I was_  
 _When now I see_  
 _The answer's in your heart_

She surprised him by singing the ending chorus with him, their eyes locked in an intense gaze...

 _'Cause baby, everything you want_  
 _Is everything I need_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _Baby, every single part_  
 _Is who you're meant to be_  
 _'Cause you were meant for me_  
 _And you're everything I need_

Even though the music of the beautiful song was finished, their eyes still met and sung the untold story as everything Annabeth remembered about Percy Jackson came into light... times she had forgotten...

The time she had tripped and like any classic fairy tale, she was caught by Percy Jackson who looked at her with concern... and love...

Percy's voice brought her out of the ocean of moments and memories as she looked into his eyes, "Did you like it?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I did... it was beautiful... told a beautiful love story..." She whispered to him as her eye glanced at her hand that had found her way to his and he had laid it over her own. "I really... connected with it... who was it about...?" She asked him as she took in a shaky breath even though she knew who this song was about, she still needed to hear it from him.

In that moment, she found that the both where leaning in closer towards each other. She could feel his breath fanning over her face and her lips as her eyes darted to his lips as he listened to her as he spoke, "A beautiful girl with striking grey eyes, blonde hair... and how no matter what she goes through, there is someone who thinks she is perfect the way she is and doesn't need to change and that there is someone who wants her to be his..."

So many words but she knew the answer as they leaned in closer, their noses brushing, their lips were so soso close. Annabeth wanted to kiss him. By the Gods she wanted to kiss him so badly and find out if his lips tasted sweet or like the salt ocean breeze that always surrounded him...

Fate was not on their side as the loud ringing of a phone, specifically Percy's phone which made his groan and sigh in an exasperated manner as he pulled away and reached for his phone, "Jackson... yeah yeah... stupid tards interrupted something important. What is so important that you couldn't have texted me?... seriously... alright when... tomorrow... yes I will ask her... yes you idiot... no... I was going to but got interrupted... yes you ass... yes... uhuh... alright get going... bye..."

The entire time Percy was on the phone, her heart raced was doing its best to slow down. She and Percy almost kisses... _shit, shit shit._ She almost kissed Percy Jackson... Fuck she was in love with him. _Holy Hera..._ her eyes were wide as she looked away from him, the realisation dawning on her that it had taken a few days for her to fall totally in love with him...

How was it possible? How could she be in love in a matter of days? It took her months to fall in love with Luke... but that didn't compare to the feelings she had for Percy Jackson... She sighed when she heard the end of Percy's conversation as she tried to calm her nerves and turned and smiled at him, "Everything okay?" She asked with a soft voice.

Percy nodded, "Yeah. It was Jason. He was calling saying that he is inviting everyone to the beach. Girlfriends, friends and all. He asked me to ask if you and your crew would like to come to the beach with us?" He said with a smile on his face as he bit his bottom lip.

Annabeth wished she were the one biting her lip. God that thought had to really be suppressed by a lot of breathing exercises internally and a lot of mental resistance to push the blush that wanted to surface out of her body. "I would love to come along."

Percy smiled, "Great. It's a date." He said with a grin and that smile made Annabeth's heart skip a beat but more so from the glaringly obvious fact that they had almost kissed...

She was definitely falling harder and harder for the infamous Percy Jackson and she was glad she was...

* * *

 _Well here I am... randomly but its how life has been as of late. I'm gonna finish this story though so thanks for sticking around. let's keep at it shall we._


End file.
